Sodality Arc 4: Ginkotsu
by Eboni
Summary: Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu journey to the seashore to acquire supplies for the innovative weapons that will help make them notorious and gain a new member in the process.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey, back again. I wasn't sure when I was going to be updating next with Hurricane Rita coming to visit. I live in Southeast Texas and the Miss Rita's eye was on us for quite a bit right up until she hit. We tried the evacuation deal and after 10 hours and only moving 35 miles, we ended up going back home to ride it out. She ended up grazing us and blowing right on over after downgrading to a Category 3. I pray for everyone who was in her path and their safety and for everyone who is or was stranded and now in a shelter waiting for more fuel and clearer highways. If anyone lives in Southeast Texas reading this, I'm glad you're ok enough to be on the web, checking this out. You can e-mail me and we can chat, if you want. I'm sure you have as many stories as I do about this experience and would love to just talk to someone else about them. I know it helps me to talk.

Anyways, here is the prologue for "Ginkotsu." I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying not to skip over Moon Head's punishment too much and get a little of it in here ;).

Thank you for all of the response to "Renkotsu," and I hope to hear from everyone again!

_Reviewer Responses_:

CyberchaoX: You make a very valid point. I do kinda assume that my readership is all female. I get some hints and run with them, but thank you for letting me know. I'd hate to insult anyone. So, I'll call you "dude" ;). You made my day. I would come on to check for Hurricane Rita information or just mail from friends and amiss all the junk mail from people selling home plastic surgery kits and Viagra, I get your mail. Thanks! I'm going to try to fish out all of your questions for this story and answer them.

In the last chapter, the name Jakotsu finally inadvertently gives to the group means: Band of Four.

Writing and finishing stories is hard work; I know where you are coming from. If it makes you feel better, I've been working on a series since 7th grade and have only now gotten a working prologue, chapter 1 and 2 for the first book to that series. I say working on something a long time not only shows your dedication, but it makes the story better. It matures with you and so do your characters. Keep note of your progress; it is vert interesting to look back on it.

I do view Renkotsu as a bit of a wimp. He doesn't fight hand to hand and he's so afraid of Bankotsu and nervous in the series. Ban and Ja are my favorites and the easiest to work with, probably because, like you said, the series devoted more air time to them so you get more to work with. Yes, I did a lot of research (shakes head) to find out who may have been in the area to give Renkotsu the idea for those guns, and the Portuguese were the first, then the Spaniards and the Italians. So, yes, you are right, Jakotsu is half Portuguese. A lot more of his background will be revealed in this story.

Glad you appreciate my OC's, I never think much of em'. Just kinda throw them in as I need them, but for this story... I really hope these OC's go over well, because they are important. But... Suki really wasn't supposed to be a negative OC. I didn't predict how much hate she would get, just because she got some from Ban-chan lol, but hey, he's a 15 year old boy ;).

Alright, I think I covered all the bases. Thank you for reviewing the chapters you read. I greatly appreciate the well thought out responses. I do feel loved and honored to be on your favorite's list :). Thank you ever so much again, and I do hope to hear from you next time. If I left anything unanswered, just ask me again and I'll get it right this time. Take care!

Me, just me: Oh man! You had to watch that dub! Bleh! In the dub, did they even specify that Jakotsu was a guy? I don't know if they did; I couldn't watch it all lol. I hope you get a chance to see those episodes in Japanese ;). I think my favorite Inuyasha character is Sesshoumaru, but Jakotsu is a close second. I always fall in love with the minor or side characters, so I never get enough of them. Sigh. I'm glad you like the ending and Renkotsu's punishment. I play with it some more here. I hope you like this, and thank you as always for reviewing! Take care!

Draechaeli: Hehehe, Jakotsu may get to be in charge for more than just a week ;). Thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed the punishment phase. Take care!

Satsu: Lol, Lord of Dust bunnies and Sporks, huh. Well, I got a few dust bunnies under my bed that say they know no master ;) Guess you'll have to institute some martial law and show them who's boss. Glad you enjoyed the story. No, Moon Head can't die yet. He appears in Inuyasha and since I don't want this to be AU, he stays :(. Lol, but hey, with Renkotsu around, Jakotsu will have more people to tease ;). Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

JJ: LOL, you know, I never thought of that being the reason why Renkotsu wore a bandana. I thought he did it for coolness issues. I mean, Suikotsu, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu have a look going, while Renkotsu's just...bald. He needed something to jig him up (excuse my slang lol) so bandana it is ;). Yes, I did mean "vassal," I didn't even notice. I rely too much on spell check lol. What it doesn't underline and I don't catch in my quick proofreads, doesn't get fixed. Thank you for catching it for me. I'm really glad you enjoyed the story. I'm glad you like the added flavor of Jakotsu being half Portuguese. I knew I wanted someone to speak a different language, but it was a beast finding out just WHO was in the country during the Warring States Era that wouldn't be too far off to believe. Well, thank you for reviewing and take care! Hope to hear from you again!

YennieGurl: Hehehe, you'll see how Renkotsu reacts to being a man servant ;) and how Jakotsu responds to having a slave. Renkotsu has not directly been told about Suikotsu's condition, BUT at this point Suikotsu is confident Dr. Kaji will not be returning and Jakotsu and Bankotsu have taken his word for it. But in the series, Renkotsu is very aware of Suikotsu's problem, so somewhere in future Sodality stories there will have to be an episode. Lol, and Renkotsu is a bit too wary of Suikotsu to want to be alone with him for too long, and Suikotsu has made it clear that he doesn't like him. They will interact more, I promise. Thanks for reviewing girl, and take care!

Tareacel: Hey Missie! I thought I'd lost you. I kept kicking myself for not e-mailing that one update to you, when you kept asking me where it was and I was holding on to it. Yes, Renkotsu must obey Ja, or get his head chopped off ;). And yes, you will see some Renkotsu torture in this one lol. I couldn't give Ja control and just leave it at that without picking it back up. No, Jakotsu isn't stupid, but in the anime he does come off as being a bit dull. I just figured there had to be more to him than that, so I added it to the mix :). Lol, yes, Renkotsu is an excellent smooch-booty and one day I'm going to have him try his lips on Suikotsu's bum and see what happens ;). Well, here is the start of Ginkotsu. I hope it doesn't disappoint you :). Thanks for reviewing, and next time I tell you I'm holding a chapter, just yell at me to e-mail it to you directly. I get so lazy about posting sometimes, it's ridiculous. Take care!

Youkai Maiden: Hehehe, Renkotsu has talented lips ;). Oh, Jakotsu had a lot of chores for Renkotsu. The Bald One is going to find out just how busy Jakotsu is and what all he does for the upkeep of the house and its residents. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you enjoy the new story! Thanks for reviewing!

Totchi: Hah! One of my friends had an experience where she thought this one boy was speaking Spanish and tried speaking it back to him and realized a moment later... that isn't Spanish. Renkotsu is my least favorite too, for the pure reason that he betrayed Jakotsu. I hate people that screw their friends or allies. Jakotsu seemed to trust him. Made me really mad, and I was glad Bankotsu killed him for him, though he seemed sad to do it. And next is: Ginkotsu, lol, as you can see. Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

D. Pearls: Lol! Renkotsu said: Nakka frakka... (Yosemite Sam from Looney Toons speech). I actually don't know what he said either, but it wasn't pretty and he wouldn't want it overheard, since he was just escaping certain death. I'm glad you liked the ending to the story and I hope you like this beginning to the next. I'm going to have fun with Renkotsu being a slave; maybe more fun than Jakotsu, muhahaha! Yes, Jakotsu can be deep when he wants to be and when doesn't mean to be. I'm going to get more into his character in this story. It's going to be a lot of work, but I'm excited. I've been ready to write this story long before I started writing Renkotsu's. Thanks for your insightful reviews and for keeping up with this series for so long. Take care!

MistressofHeaven: Lol, the time for punishment will extend as it amuses Bankotsu and Suikotsu ;). Glad you like the name decision, though Jakotsu didn't lol. Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

Torn Angel Wings: Wow, that sucks. So no foreign language at your school at all? Are you in high school or college? If you are in high school, then don't worry. In college you will get your selection of foreign languages and even get chances to study abroad. Yes, languages that use a roman alphabet are a tad easier than ones without lol. Lol, I loved that line too. Inuyasha's cute but that Houshi is sexy lol! I'm glad you saw the episodes, and I'm glad you like Sodality. I hope you enjoy "Ginkotsu." Take care.

Gerbil: Awww... Well, I'm glad that something I wrote could improve a mood ;). Thankee so much! I hope you enjoy the new story. Take care and thank you for review!

Riftwar-Slave: Thanks. I always feel like I'm either wrapping things up too neatly or leaving too many things in the wind. Yes, Bankotsu and Jakotsu are getting along again...for now, and Renkotsu's punishment will be fun :D. Lol, Suikotsu will be coming back into the story full force. I'm sorry Suikotsu was MIA. He was sulking, but he may be getting a POV in the next story. I think with each installment I want to start adding new POVs. We'll see. Take care and thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you like the prologue.

Makotsu the Shichinin-chick: Lol, Renkotsu's bald head indeed. Jakotsu is honored to be called awesome; he wants to print it out and wave it at Renkotsu: Look! That's me. :). Thank you so much for your compliments :). Take care and thank you for reviewing!

SpinningAvia: Renkotsu will be Jakotsu's slave for longer than a week for as long as Bankotsu and Suikotsu find Renkotsu's torture hilarious. I'm happy you enjoyed the close of "Renkotsu" and I hope you will enjoy the beginning "Ginkotsu." Take care and thank you for reviewing!

Sunny's the name: Lol, yes, I will continue with a fifth and sixth... I may do a 7th and an 8th, but if I do the 8th, it will be an after Sodality run that will take place during the Inuyasha series after they've been brought back to life. It will be very AU, because I plan to make some changes to the main Inuyasha plot in that story ;). We'll see what happens. I'm glad you like the story enough to want to see so much more of it. It encourages me to keep going and never end it. Lol, for some reason I hear some sarcasm in your pity for Renkotsu ;). Thanks for reviewing! Take care!

Sodality Arc 4

"Ginkotsu"

Prologue

Bankotsu and Suikotsu looked up from their lunches as Renkotsu padded into the room wearing a... Bankotsu snickered as Suikotsu guffawed without abandon... dress. Long pins and bands of silk marked areas that would need to be taken in or let out and spots of ink spoke of where silk flowers would blossom from the fabric.

"Is it me, or is Jakotsu's taste getting more... extravagant?" Suikotsu raised a brow at Bankotsu, after he'd recovered from his fit of laughter.

Bankotsu wiped the tears from his eyes with a meat-juice stained sleeve, sniffling as his nose ran. "I think he may be inspired by his... model."

Bankotsu and Suikotsu chuckled again, smiling innocently at Renkotsu as he sat across from them at the square, sandy wood table, examining the entrees carefully before dishing himself healthy helpings of rice, vegetables, and venison.

"We missed you at breakfast, Renkotsu," Suikotsu teased viciously. "Not hungry this morning?"

Renkotsu stared at the man flatly while deftly stuffing his face with the meal. "Jakotsu wanted a morning bath and he refuses to bathe in used or cold water."

The corners of Bankotsu's mouth twitched spasmodically. "Didn't he take a bath last night?"

Renkotsu was almost through with his lunch, pausing only to wipe his mouth on a used cloth near Suikotsu's arm. "He felt like having another."

"Renkotsu!"

Renkotsu cringed at Jakotsu's call, as Bankotsu battled more laughter. Suikotsu gave a wicked grin, gazing at Renkotsu in amusement. "Did you run away, Renkotsu?"

Renkotsu groaned lightly. "This is my first decent meal all day! There's barely any time to eat; he always has something for me to do!"

"He's just making good use out of you, being efficient as you'd say. Jakotsu is a busy person and it's nice that someone wants to help him share some of his heavy load," Suikotsu teased. "I misjudged you, Renkotsu."

Renkotsu glared in annoyance before turning to make a plea to Bankotsu. "Oo-aniki, we depart for the sea soon, and I have important things that I must prepare for our trip. Jakotsu is giving me no time to myself!"

Four days into punishment and Renkotsu was already cracking under Jakotsu's reign. It was a cruel and unusual form of torture that Bankotsu found most entertaining. Suikotsu had forgiven him for not killing Renkotsu almost immediately after coming in to find Renkotsu splattered in green paint, trying to paint the walls to Jakotsu's liking.

Days and nights of filling and warming Jakotsu's baths, gathering the ingredients and learning how to make Jakotsu's soaps and shampoos, painting walls, being a clothes horse for Jakotsu to shape his garments around, scrubbing everything in the house until Jakotsu could see his reflection in it, and doing all of the laundry had left Renkotsu exhausted.

"There you are!" Jakotsu pranced into the room wearing a light green yukata he'd cut short to fall only to his knees. He went to the windows, pulling open the wispy curtains he'd had Renkotsu's help in hanging up and frowning at the dreary picture outdoors.

The skies were gray and misty, thick, dark clouds threatening to spill rain.

Jakotsu made a face and sighed at the weather, placing his hands on narrow hips and turning to face the group at the table. Bankotsu helped himself to a 4th serving of food, ignoring the pig impressions Suikotsu was directing at him.

Renkotsu hurriedly shoveled the last of his lunch into his mouth, rising dutifully and waiting for Jakotsu's orders.

Jakotsu scowled at Bankotsu and at the mess he was dropping onto the table as he ate sloppily, before looking at Renkotsu. "If you wanted to eat, all you had to do was say so. I would have had you take off my kimono. You could have ruined it."

"I'm sorry," Renkotsu said. "But... ah... I was afraid you'd come up with something more for me to do, if I drew your attention back to me. I didn't think you truly needed me; you were quite content with your sewing."

Ooh, wrong thing to say, Renkotsu, Bankotsu thought gleefully, anxious to see Jakotsu's ire unleashed on someone else besides him.

Jakotsu's face was void of expression, which usually foretold of evil things to come. "Trying to get away from me, were you?"

"Don't put it that way..." Renkotsu raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Well how else should I put it? Honestly, one would think I have you doing hard labor. Bankotsu, Renkotsu is supposed to be my slave, and he is being disobedient!" Jakotsu lowered himself gracefully to the floor, scooting to the table and peering at the food choices.

"Then discipline him," Bankotsu said simply, belching softly and pounding his chest with a fist.

"That is your solution to everything," Jakotsu pouted, "but maybe you are right."

"Damn straight he's right," Suikotsu grunted. "You should take baldy outside and give him a good beating. Hey, if you don't want to, I'll do it for you. I'm through here, not that I could eat more if I wanted to. Bankotsu has just about cleared the table."

Bankotsu growled, chewing a bean sprout and eyeing the serving dishes. There was still food; he knew that because he was planning on polishing the rest of it off, if no one else made a move for it.

Renkotsu cleared his throat, claiming the attention of Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu. "Um, if I may speak..."

"Can he, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked, batting his lashes at Jakotsu who pushed him.

"Yes, Renkotsu may speak– but make it quick, Moon Head; I want to finish that kimono you are wearing."

Suikotsu let out a sharp bark of a laugh at Jakotsu's irritated manner. He grabbed a clean plate and scrapped what was left of the rice, meat, and vegetables onto it and pushed it toward Jakotsu.

Renkotsu cleared his throat again, ignoring Suikotsu's dark look. "I have done everything that you've requested of me, Jakotsu to the best of my abilities. If you're not satisfied, maybe it's because you've been giving me...so many tasks. I could better perform a few of them at once rather than 30. I've got so much of my own work to do that I haven't done, I feel overwhelmed."

Jakotsu took the offered plate and Bankotsu passed him a pair of chopsticks. "You do?"

"Yes," Renkotsu breathed, sounding hopeful. Bankotsu snickered; one of the pins was escaping his dress and any minute he was going to plop back down right on top of it.

"I know my punishment is very lenient and I am very grateful for it, but we have a trip to make in a short time. I was just telling Oo-aniki that there are things that I need to do," Renkotsu continued his appeal. "So, maybe if you could reduce my workload..."

Jakotsu frowned, stirring the food round and round on his plate much to Bankotsu's delight. Jakotsu refused to eat foods that touched one another, and they were out of seconds. "Oh, but I only get you for the week, and there is so much you could help me do. I was just trying to squeeze everything in this week. Perhaps, if I had more time with you..."

Suikotsu smirked. "Yeah, Renkotsu, you could always be his slave for a month, instead of just a week."

Renkotsu choked. "A month..."

"No, no, a month's too much. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Bankotsu was shaking his head and Renkotsu sighed in relief.

Bankotsu took Jakotsu's plate, shrinking away from his glare. "Face it, Ja, you're a slave driver, but if Renkotsu says he's too busy to do what needs to be done, the only way to fix the problem is to extend his sentence."

The smoldering flames in Jakotsu's gray eyes cooled. "I want another week with him."

"Done," Bankotsu said, gobbling Jakotsu's untouched food. "Renkotsu, you're his slave next week too, and if you still think he's giving you too much to do... we'll go for the month. I'll pity you, but hey, you do what you gotta."

Renkotsu's face paled as his mouth flapped opened and closed. "I... But..."

"I will finish my kimono and let you off for the rest of the afternoon. Then I will need you to drain the bath and refill it with fresh water. I want to bathe again tonight, and you are going to have to do a better job heating the water. It was too hot last night and not hot enough this morning."

Bankotsu smirked as Renkotsu sat down hard, yelping at the sharp pin poking his hide.

Suikotsu and Bankotsu cackled as Jakotsu shouted indignantly. "You are getting blood on my kimono! You can forget having the afternoon off, Moon Head! You are on wash duty!"

"Jakotsu, it's only a little bit! I have paths to plot and I need to decide what riches to take to trade and..."

"And nothing! I expect to see you outside after you have cleaned up after yourself!" Jakotsu stalked toward the front door, letting himself out and cursing under his breath in his native tongue all the way.

Bankotsu licked his plate clean and set it on the table, meeting Suikotsu's amused eyes then turning toward a sulking Renkotsu.

"Oo-aniki... I beg of you to reconsider. Jakotsu is... He's..." Renkotsu couldn't find a word to describe Jakotsu, but it was ok. Bankotsu completely understood, and it pleased him greatly.

"Renkotsu, you are being punished. You're not supposed to enjoy it."

"But we have work to do!"

"And you'll get that done too," Bankotsu shrugged. "You have to be able to multitask. And..."

"And?" Renkotsu leaned in, retracting the pin from his bum and rubbing at it.

"You want Jakotsu to come along, don't you?" Bankotsu asked.

Renkotsu was very interested in Jakotsu's bilingual abilities and the lucrative deals they could earn in dealing with foreign traders.

"Yes, of course, and he said he would..."

"Yes, he said he would... days ago. Piss him off now, and he'll change his mind," Bankotsu said pointedly, enjoying the sick expression on Renkotsu's face.

"He would, wouldn't he?" Renkotsu asked, not really talking to Bankotsu as he nibbled his nails. "Damn."

Suikotsu purred. "Good thing you don't seem to mind wearing dresses. Can't wait til he puts you in one of those short outfits he's been favoring as of late."

Renkotsu groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Renkotsu, I am waiting!" Jakotsu's peeved voice drifted in through the door.

Bankotsu and Suikotsu were quiet as Renkotsu rose slowly, walking toward the door like a man going to meet his executioner.

They managed not to laugh until Renkotsu left, shutting the door behind him.

"Bankotsu, we need to make sure Renkotsu is still a slave for the trip," Suikotsu said, snorting as he tried to breathe and laugh at the same time.

"I'm already thinking of reasons to extend the punishment," Bankotsu tittered.

They turned to the open window, watching Jakotsu leading Renkotsu to the bath house. They looked like two maidens, one tall and willowy the other stocky and bald, out to pick flowers.

Bankotsu gazed at Suikotsu again before they cracked up, rolling over each on the wooden floor.

This had potential to be one entertaining journey that Bankotsu didn't think he'd be forgetting anytime soon.

* * *

Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Either way, let me know. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! I hope everyone is still with me. I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. This semester is killing me! I don't think I've ever had one where I hated all but one of my classes... and the one class I don't hate, I'd sooner not have taken. Sigh... Anyway, here is Chapter One, and hopefully as the holidays approach my updates will become more regular. I miss updating once a week.

I'm going to put the responses to the overwhelming and much appreciate amount of reviews I got for the prologue at the bottom. Thanks guys! I gave this update priority over updates to any other stories, because of the sheer amount of response.

I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Renkotsu!" Bankotsu winced at the shrill note in Jakotsu's voice as he called his man servant to his side. They had been in the inn all of ten minutes and Renkotsu had been in the next room for most of that time. What could he possibly have done already?

Bankotsu sat on his made futon as a harried Renkotsu appeared in the doorway, Suikotsu trailing behind him, face alight with wicked glee. He winked at Bankotsu over Renkotsu's shoulder.

Jakotsu had been unpacking his knapsack before he'd started screeching and at Renkotsu's tired inquiry, he spun, holding out a long, pink kimono. "What is this?"

Renkotsu blinked, staring at the garment in exasperation. "Uh... a pink kimono...?"

"What is wrong with it?" each word was clipped short and thoroughly accented. Bankotsu had to listen carefully to understand Jakotsu.

"Wrong?" Renkotsu looked so bewildered Bankotsu almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Come closer and look, if you want to act like you are near-sighted, Moon Head!" Jakotsu shook his robes for emphasis and glowered until Renkotsu slowly crept forward, squinting beady eyes to see the imperfection Jakotsu had obviously detected.

"Jakotsu, I...uh... I'm very sorry about what I've done, but you'll have to tell me, so I can fix it. I can't see..."

"The wrinkle? You cannot see this large, ugly wrinkle right here in the middle of the fabric?" Jakotsu held out the fabric in one hand and gestured wildly to an area in the skirt. Bankotsu strained his eyes, wondering if he'd been able to see "the wrinkle."

No such luck.

"I taught you the proper way to fold and you still managed to ruin what I have planned to wear for the evening!"

"Jakotsu, please... I... I don't see anything. Maybe... Look, we've been on the road for 2 days straight. We're all tired, we're all a little...cranky, and maybe your mind is playing tricks on you and you're overreacting."

Ooh... Bankotsu grimaced; this was about to get ugly. Suikotsu's eyes widened from his position behind Renkotsu and he scrambled to get out of the line of fire, ducking away from Renkotsu and moving toward Bankotsu's futon.

"Overreacting? Overreacting! There is a huge, hideous, WRINKLE in the middle of my kimono! Just because you do not care if you walk around looking like someone died in the clothes you are wearing..."

"Jakotsu, your kimono looks..."

"Wrinkled!" Jakotsu threw the garment at him, and Renkotsu fumbled to catch it. He held it at arm's length, brows furrowing together as he studied the fabric of the skirt.

"Get... the...wrinkle...out."

"I...I'll have it pressed," Renkotsu sighed, giving up.

"I want it steamed!"

"Fine, I'll tell one of the attendants to..."

"No attendants, you! You steam it!" A sandal sailed over Renkotsu's head followed by a hair brush that struck its mark. Renkotsu hissed and rubbed his forehead where he'd failed to dodge the flying grooming tool.

Suikotsu's head was buried in Bankotsu's shoulder as the man convulsed with silent laughter. Bankotsu had his lips pressed together to hold in his giggles, but was unable to keep mirthful tears from streaming down his face.

"Now! Now Moon Head! When I get back from my bath, you had better be present with my kimono!" Jakotsu whirled back to his satchel and began snatching out personal items he usually carried with him to public bath houses.

"Ja...Jakotsu, I may not be..."

"Renkotsu, I am wearing that kimono...and that kimono will be wrinkle-free. Are we clear?" Jakotsu articulated sharply, his Japanese close to perfect.

"Oo-aniki..." Renkotsu turned pleading eyes to Bankotsu, who nearly fell off his futon as more of Suikotsu's weight pressed against his body. The larger man's laughter was no longer silent, and Bankotsu couldn't help but join in. Laughter was contagious after all.

Down onto the wooden floor they fell, Bankotsu lying flat on his stomach as he cackled until it ached.

Renkotsu stared from them to Jakotsu incredulously, holding the pink dress at arm's length and Bankotsu couldn't resist snorting, "Pink is so not your color, Renkotsu. Maybe you should try the blue one!"

Suikotsu slapped the floor with heavy hands as his laughs became painful wheezes.

Bankotsu was about to say something else when pain exploded through his rib cage. "Ow dammit!" He sat up, glaring at the bare foot Jakotsu had aimed at his torso. "What the hell, Ja?"

He stared up at his the older boy, anger fading to confusion at the smoldering look Jakotsu had directed at him. "I am glad you are finding this so amusing. Just let me know what else I can do to entertain you, Oo-aniki."

Bankotsu blinked as Jakotsu gathered his bath things and stormed out of the room in a flurry of purple robes and raven curls.

Bankotsu rubbed the sore spot on his chest, staring afer Jakotsu then gazing at Suikotsu who was wiping his runny eyes and nose on his shirt.

"What was that?" Bankotsu pondered.

"Aren't you the one that is supposed to know?" Suikotsu shrugged.

"How the hell am I..."

"Ahem."

Bankotsu and Suikotsu looked to Renkotsu who stood watching them, a large red bump starting to form in the middle of his forehead. Bankotsu swallowed a chuckle. "What is it?"

"About this punishment. Don't you think it's gone on...long enough? It has been two weeks, going on three in a few days. I have been good, and..."

Bankotsu batted his lashes at Renkotsu, smiling at the man when he finally stopped his rambling at Bankotsu's look. "Renkotsu, Renkotsu, Renkotsu... You've taken off 3 days from your servitude to do your own work and those days must be paid for... in double."

"In double?"

"Not enough? All right, triple."

Renkotsu squawked– he actually squawked like a damn chicken!– "You can't be serious!"

"Did you just raise your voice to me?"

"I think he just raised his voice." Suikotsu shook his head at naughty Renkotsu. "He's not learning his lesson, Oo-aniki. I just don't think you've been hard enough on him."

"I know," Bankotsu stroked his smooth chin thoughtfully as he studied Renkotsu. "Maybe..."

Renkotsu suddenly seemed to have a bright idea right then. He straightened, folding Jakotsu's garment over his arm like woven silver. "Hold that thought, Oo-aniki; I must tend to Jakotsu's wishes."

He scampered through the doorway like a rat, and Bankotsu and Suikotsu guffawed at his departure.

"What a chicken shit," Suikotsu complained, then he brightened. "Are you serious about giving him triple time?"

Bankotsu shrugged, sobering. "Depends on if Jakotsu wants it or not. Maybe he's getting on his nerves." Bankotsu pulled himself off the cool floor and draped himself across his futon, staring at the light wooden walls of the room he was to share with Jakotsu.

"For folding his dress wrong?"Suikotsu chortled, grunting as he got off the floor and made his way to Jakotsu's futon, carefully rearranging Jakotsu's things so that he could sit. He gazed at the full-length mirror hanging on the wall and wrinkled his nose at his reflection. "Jakotsu wasn't too far off in talking about walking around in clothes someone may have died in."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "We've been traveling for a week. What do you expect to look like, royalty?" He turned onto his back to stare at the low ceiling. "Ja's just being pissy."

"More so than usual," Suikotsu observed, "and he's not eating, at all."

Bankotsu sighed, closing his eyes briefly. He knew that.

Gods, his poor body was so tired and the futon beneath him felt so good. It was so tempting just to let the darkness take him and fall asleep, but alas... He opened his eyes and sat up with a load groan.

"What are you doing?"

"Gotta go see what's bothering Jakotsu. There's no way in hell I'm spending another week with him in close quarters acting like that. I've done it before, and I will never do it again."

Bankotsu searched for his sandals. He'd just taken them off. How could they already be lost? Ah, there was one under his futon, but where was the other...?

"In the hall," Suikotsu said absently, voice drowsy.

In the hall? How did it... "Jakotsu tried to brain Renkotsu with _my_ sandal?"

"Why throw your own shoe? Then you'd have to go get it," Suikotsu reasoned, sounding amused.

Bankotsu snarled something ugly and went to retrieve his wayward sandal, finding it against the wall outside. He hopped as he used his barefoot to turn the shoe over so that he could slid his toes between the grooves. Tossing his braid over his right shoulder, Bankotsu looked back at Suikotsu. The man was stretched out over Jakotsu's once clean blankets ready to take a nap. Bankotsu could already hear the snores that would echo through the hallways and rattle walls with their force.

"You coming?" He asked in vain, and Suikotsu cracked a single eye.

"And interrupt you two bonding? I think not." Suikotsu shook his head.

"But..." Jakotsu and Suikotsu had come to a turning point in their relationship. Jakotsu was finally comfortable with Suikotsu's touch and he just might allow the massive man to console him. Bankotsu didn't want to hamper that development, though it made him seethe with something akin to...

No, no he wasn't jealous.

"He'd rather have you," Suikotsu said as Bankotsu prepared to shut the door.

You're damn right he'd rather have me, Bankotsu thought snootily, then mentally spanked himself. Bad thought, bad.

Ok...so maybe he was a little jealous.

The door to the room clicked closed and Bankotsu traveled the halls, bowing to the other patrons he passed and winking at few young maidens.

Afternoon ladies... and for one you it might become goodnight.

He went down the stairs, taking them by two and hopping off the second to last. Nearly stumbling into a well-endowed... and after a glimpse of the face and Adam's apple, undoubtably male attendant, Bankotsu stepped into the fading afternoon sunlight, frowning at how late it was becoming.

Bathhouses, bathhouses... He tapped the shoulder of a passing guest, and the finely-dressed female turned to stare at him, irritation giving way to pleasant surprise at Bankotsu's charming smile.

"Excuse me, madam, but can you direct me to the men's bathhouse?"

The woman brushed strands of long, dark hair behind round ears with a coy grin. "Through there." she gestured to an area just behind the inn.

"Thanks!" Bankotsu shouted, running off and leaving her frowning after him. Perhaps she'd wanted an invitation?

If she'd been 20 years younger, maybe, but Jakotsu may not have appreciated her presence.

He walked the dirt path to the bathhouse, wrinkling his nose at the pebbles coming to snuggle between his brown toes. Hmm... his toes weren't that brown yesterday.

The boy started at the sound of a door slamming against a hard surface. He had finally reached the large stone bathhouse in time to see two men staggering out, one holding his nose, the other his crouch.

Trying not to smirk, Bankotsu let the men approach. "What happened?"

"Oh man, if you're gonna take a bath, don't do it in there!" the man holding his bloody nose moaned nasally. His black hair fell messily from a failed attempt at a topknot into watery brown eyes. "There's a crazy lady in there!"

"She...insists on using the men's bath... and when we offered her some company..." the man holding his privates gasped, his plump face pink, "she attacked us. That ain't no lady; it's a demon I tell you!"

"She's pretty enough to be some demon in disguise I guess." A blood-stained hand was pulled away from a swollen nose, and Bankotsu made a face. The man hadn't been attractive to begin with and Bankotsu had a very good idea at who had made his condition worse.

Bankotsu snorted, shaking his head. "I think you guys just met my brother."

Both men choked, nearly falling over. "Your... your..."

"A boy? She's a he!"

"We tried to put the moves on a guy!"

Bankotsu laughed at their horror. "I won't tell anyone."

The men blinked at him nervously, giving him thanks that sounded more like apologies before scampering away to lick their wounds.

Shaking his head, Bankotsu entered the lavish bathhouse. Jakotsu was in the far corner of the circular bathing pool, submerged to his chin in hot water. Cool gray eyes turned to greet him, malice shifting to indifference when he realized it was only Bankotsu watching him.

"Bathing without prompting, Oo-aniki?– what is the occasion?" Jakotsu asked, lathering lavender soap in his hands and massaging it into his scalp.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. I didn't come here to bathe, he wanted to snap, but... judging the mood Jakotsu was in, Bankotsu figured it best he kept that fact to himself. With a sigh, he grabbed one of the bathrobes from the multiple wooden hooks against the cream painted walls and trotted to the edge of the pool. He stripped slowly, leaving his clothes in a disorganized pile as he slid into the warm water. He moved toward Jakotsu and took a seat on the underwater benched hugging the pool walls.

"You did not get any soap. Were you planning to use mine?"

Bankotsu groaned. Jakotsu's soap smelled of fruit and flowers. There was no way in the world he was going to walk around smelling like a girl! "The soap is...?"

"There should be a bar in the pocket of your robe," Jakotsu said, then dipped beneath the water to scrub the suds out of his hair. Bankotsu nodded. Or maybe he wouldn't use soap at all. He hated the slimy stuff. Wasn't water enough?

Jakotsu came back up, sluicing slim fingers through his mass of sudsy curls. "What do you want?"

Bankotsu left the bench, pushing off the wall and floating across the pool on his back, the floor sloped downward making the water deeper near the center. "What makes you think I want something?"

Bankotsu couldn't see Jakotsu's face but he could imagine the flat look on it. Ah... the bath thing. Was he really so transparent?

"Yes! Now, what do you want? If this is about Renkotsu..."

"Renkotsu?" Blah, now that was something Bankotsu didn't want to think about while floating around naked, pondering his next conquest. So many willing prospects and suddenly... Renkotsu's bald head pastes itself on each of their necks! "No, not him. I was just..."

Go away horrible images...

"...just coming to make sure you're ok and all. Suikotsu and I can't help but notice that you're..." Hmm... maybe stripping and positioning myself in the middle of a body of water wasn't an intelligent strategy when it came to dealing with an irritable Jakotsu.

At least Jakotsutou wasn't around.

"What I'm trying to say is: Is something bothering you?" Bankotsu finally said, feeling safe with his choice of words.

Jakotsu was quiet. Maybe he was underwater again and hadn't heard him. "Yaah!" Bankotsu yelped as something grabbed him and pulled him under. His face passed beneath the warm water briefly before he was released and he splashed, sputtering to the surface. He whirled to shove a cackling Jakotsu, then splash him as the older boy danced away from him.

Bankotsu swam after him, latching onto a thin wrist and yanking his friend to him, catching him under the arms and holding him captive. "Lets see you mess with me now."

"I can pull you back under, and I can hold my breath longer than you can!"

"You couldn't keep me under," Bankotsu countered.

"Want to experiment?"

A choked sound from the doorway was heard and Bankotsu released Jakotsu so that they could both turn and see three old men wrapped in robes gaping at them, faces scarlet.

"Y... young man. You and your... young lady friend will have to find...a more appropriate place to...to... fool around! This is a bathhouse!" The shortest man spoke up; he fingered his white beard nervously as his beady little eyes avoided looking at them directly now that they had turned.

Bankotsu started to giggle as Jakotsu growled. "I am not a young lady and if I was I certainly would not be his...friend!"

Hey! Bankotsu was hurt.

"O...oh." If anything the men turned redder.

The hell?

"Ah... we'll uh... leave you two alone."

Bankotsu had never seen old men run so fast. "What was that about?"

Jakotsu snorted, moving away from Bankotsu and going back to his corner with his soaps. "They think we are loves, Oo-aniki."

Oh... Bankotsu giggled some more at the thought of himself in a romantic situation with Jakotsu. He'd sooner sever his braid. Jakotsu would require too much maintenance, not to mention the fact that he might end up in several pieces before the night was old.

He turned to watch Jakotsu soaping his body, before plucking his bedraggled braid out of the water and fiddling with it, nibbling its end and spitting out the grit that met his teeth.

There was a dramatic sigh from Jakotsu's department, and Bankotsu looked up to the boy rinsing the soap from himself and glaring at Bankotsu in exasperation. "If you must know, I have never met anyone besides my Mama that was... different. I...have never been accepted anywhere, Bankotsu, and sometimes I could think: I belong to a people far away that could understand. Sometimes I felt better, but now I am going to meet these people."

Bankotsu chewed and studied Jakotsu thoughtfully. "And you're afraid you won't have your people from afar who you can identify with anymore, because they'll see you as everyone else does. Weird."

Jakotsu lowered his head. "Yes."

Bankotsu snorted, splashing at Jakotsu and grinning as a few droplets of the wave he'd created smacked Jakotsu's bare shoulders. "You identify with me. You identity with Sui. You don't need some mystery people overseas to accept you for who you are. We do. We're your people."

"That may be so, but is it not the entire point of this mission for me to be able to blend with those people?" Jakotsu asked.

"Well..." It kind of was. Bankotsu went back to gnawing on his hair. "Just a little. We just need you to let them know you're fluent and they can't whisper behind our backs, because you can understand them...and..."

"And maybe look the part a little," Jakotsu said gently. "Renkotsu has been hinting to me a few new ideas for clothing to make."

"Ignore him," Bankotsu said simply. "Look, you speak your language, get us a deal... if you can't, then we still get our stuff, we just pay a little more."

"Yes."

Jakotsu quietly went back cleansing himself and Bankotsu came to sit beside him. "I really didn't think you cared anything about these people, Ja. Do you... want to know your other side?"

Jakotsu shrugged. "I do not know. I feel as if I am missing something, so maybe. Mama always talked about how beautiful her country was, and of the things she used to eat and wear. She would say things like: Josue, when we go home, Mama's going to send you to this school or take you to this market. Mama wants you to learn French and English. She... did not speak any Japanese."

"Then how did...?" Bankotsu began.

"Papa spoke Portuguese. That was all we were allowed to speak in the house."

"So you and your Dad had to go into town to relax and talk however you wanted?" Bankotsu shook his head, thinking about how horrible not having freedom of speech in your own home must have been like.

"Papa went to town; I stayed with Mama," Jakotsu said softly, voice taking on a dreamy quality. "I was her world... and she was mine."

Bankotsu frowned as he listened to Jakotsu speak of his mother, the woman who had led him to water and stood back to watch him drown.

It was a wonder Jakotsu liked bathing so much. One would think he'd be petrified of water, but so long as he could stand up in it, he was fine.

"You told me once that you hated your mom, Ja. Do you really?" Bankotsu pressed.

Jakotsu dipped his hand in the water, staring at the appendage as water dribbled from his fingers. "I want to."

"If you found out she was still... alive out there, like maybe she made it back to... her country... would you want to find her?"

Jakotsu fumbled with his scented oils. "Come and let me wash your hair, Oo-Aniki. Even if you did not come here to bathe, I cannot permit you to leave this place as filthy as you were when you came in."

Bankotsu stared incredulously at Jakotsu and the way he ignored his questions, all of them! Why did Jakotsu still feel the need to keep a damn wall around his old life and feelings that still stemmed from it and Bankotsu?

It stung, dammit.

And stings were both painful and infuriating at the same time as they itched and burned regardless of what you rubbed on the wound to alleviate the symptoms.

"Jakotsu, come on. Just that one question and I won't ask anymore. I'll... let you wash my hair and even..." Oh gods, the things I do... "take a bath with your soap."

The sound of many bottles toppling over averted Bankotsu's attention to Jakotsu's colorful mixtures. Cream, turquoise, lavender, green, and pink all mixed together on the pale wood floor that surrounded the bathing pool to create a color so dark it could be mistaken for black.

As Jakotsu's eyes were often mistaken.

Bankotsu's blues shifted to meet Jakotsu's murky orbs.

"If I found out she was alive somewhere..."

Bankotsu leaned in.

"I would go to every means possible to find her..."

Oh. Bankotsu was a bit crestfallen. He had hoped...

"...so that I could kill her."

Bankotsu almost fell forward. "Ja..."

"Now, let me wash your hair before we both become as wrinkled as my kimono."

"H... hai."

* * *

Renkotsu covered their dinner table with a scroll of scribbled out plans. Bankotsu grunted, barely saving a piece of chicken from plunging to a scholarly death with his chopsticks.

"All right. So, if we keep up this pace, and there are no troublesome obstacles in our path, we should make it to our destination in 4 days. Which doesn't give us much time at all." Renkotsu sounded nervous, as he usually did when he was excited, Bankotsu had learned.

"I suggest that Jakotsu have some new outfits made to give him a more foreign look. Maybe not like that of the sailors, but something that makes him stand apart from us," Renkotsu said. "I've seen their fashions, and I can come up with some variation of it."

"I want to wear my own clothes," Jakotsu said flatly. He ate the plain white rice in his bowl leisurely under Suikotsu's scrutiny. The big man had told him point blank that he was not getting up from the table without eating a decent portion of his dinner.

"But Jakotsu..."

"He wants to wear his own clothes, Renkotsu," Bankotsu said, daring Renkotsu to challenge his words. He smirked as the man swallowed hard and sighed.

"Well... all right, but... could you wear pants and... no paint?"

Jakotsu pouted lightly, setting down his bowl to reach for his tea, the long sleeves of his pink kimono, now wrinkle-free courtesy of Renkotsu, brushing the table. "I was not planning on painting myself or wearing anything showy, Renkotsu. You packed for me, so you saw what I chose to bring along."

Renkotsu nodded, letting out a short exhalation of relief. "Thank you, Jakotsu. Now..."

Renkotsu went back to his plans, pointing at various scribbles. Bankotsu was truly impressed with the bald man's memory. He'd mapped out the area in squiggles and symbols, and Bankotsu was certain that when they arrived to the shores everything would be as Renkotsu positioned it on this map.

"We'll have to hide the gold and a lot of the silver and offer them silk first. If we let them see what all we have, they'll swindle us for sure," Renkotsu was saying. "Then after we get our first sale, I want to see if we can set up a contract. They come to Japan twice a year, and each of those times I want them to deal with us and us only. So, of course, we'll have to be very successful this year to afford and keep affording to have them on retainer."

Bankotsu raised a brow. This was the first time he'd ever heard that idea, but it wasn't bad, especially if they wanted to shock their quarry with things they'd never seen before.

"We won't give anyone else a chance to catch up with us," Bankotsu laughed, slapping the table and grinning at Renkotsu. "But that puts a lot of pressure on you, though, to keep your inventions on the cutting edge."

"I like pressure. I work best under it," Renkotsu said with a confident smirk that Bankotsu liked, a lot. "And with my friend Genji to help me..."

"Genji?" Suikotsu asked. He slurped his soup rudely and stuck his tongue at the disgusted faces Jakotsu directed at him.

"Yes, he's an old friend of mine. He does some sailing with the traders. Genji has a little house on the coast and we can stay with him, while we negotiate."

"How do you know this Genji will be home?" Suikotsu asked.

"He's always home at this time of year."

Renkotsu waved away the girl coming to pour him more tea. The girl rolled her eyes at him and looked Bankotsu over appraisingly, winking before she left.

"Your reputation proceeds you, Oo-aniki," Jakotsu said dully, watching the exchange disinterestedly.

"So what?" Bankotsu smiled. "Just means less work for me."

"I bet you have children," Jakotsu sneered playfully, and Bankotsu panicked at the thought, a bit of noodle getting stuck in his throat as it closed up.

Suikotsu thudded him on the back as he choked and cursed Jakotsu at the same time. "Imagine it, an army of little Ban-chans running around eating the entire population of Japan out of house and home. At the rate you are going, we will all starve to death before winter."

Jakotsu ducked the spicy broccoli coming for his head and dodged the sweet carrot aimed at his left eye.

Suikotsu laughed so hard he almost he almost choked himself and Renkotsu looked ready to crawl under the table in embarrassment. The eyes of the dining hall were on them, and Bankotsu waved, enjoying the attention.

"So, about this Genji of yours? What kind of a man is he? Is he smart like you?" Bankotsu asked Renkotsu, stealing two of Jakotsu's sweet pickles from the plate of food he was ignoring in favor of his rice.

Renkotsu blinked, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Genji, smart? Well, I suppose. He helps me out well enough when building, but he's more like... hired muscle. He's bigger than you, Suikotsu, and can lift more than two times his own weight. He doesn't ask questions, doesn't care to know why, and when he feels he's made a friend, he'll do anything in his power to please you until he dies."

"And you would like for him to join our group?" Suikotsu asked, eyeing Jakotsu for reaction, then glancing at Bankotsu. "Did you know about this man?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Renkotsu's mentioned him, but we aren't really looking for new members, Renkotsu. I told you that."

Renkotsu nodded. "I know, but... you can still meet him and see what he's like. I'm positive that after you see how strong he is and how helpful he can be, you'll change your mind."

"Perhaps," Bankotsu licked his chopsticks and gazed around the table. Suikotsu was staring at him hard while Jakotsu played with his rice. "But the inclusion of any more members will have to be a unanimous group decision, regardless of how hard you guys try to push the responsibility over on me. In fact, how about we set it up like a trial. After we meet the man, anyone with cases for or against his induction will argue them to me. I'll be the judge and I'll also have final say."

The table was quiet.

"How about it?"

"You really are still considering new members," Suikotsu finally broke the silence. "First, you wanted to stop at three; now, we've got four. Gods, when will you stop?– at 10, 15?"

"Seven."

They all looked at Jakotsu who shrugged.

"Our house has seven bedrooms. We will not have room for more."

Bankotsu blinked. He hadn't thought of that. There were three empty rooms that were not being used by any of them.

Three more men, three more personalities to clash with.

"Just because we have the room doesn't mean we have to invite more people in," Suikotsu said.

"No, but if we wanted to, we could," Jakotsu said. "For what Bankotsu wants to do, he will need more men..."

"Ja..."

"Special men with unusual talents. He cannot just take on anyone, because they are strong or helpful or a friend of a friend." Jakotsu looked to Renkotsu. "Genji will have to do something amazing to get me to argue for him, Renkotsu. So you had better start teaching him tricks as soon as you find him, because you do not want to argue against me."

Renkotsu stared and Suikotsu chuckled darkly, adding, "And whatever side Jakotsu is on, I'm on. I already know not to argue against him."

"So basically, I won't be presenting my case to Oo-aniki, but to the two of you," Renkotsu gulped.

Bankotsu tried not to giggle as his brothers smiled wickedly.

"Oi, either way I'm going to be entertained," Bankotsu said, finishing off the last of his meal and moving on to Jakotsu's.

"I don't quite think this is fair, Oo-aniki. Jakotsu and Suikotsu already want to stand against me. If they can't be indifferent..."

"Oh, do stop babbling Moon Head and fetch that girl to bring me more tea," Jakotsu said, waving a hand in Renkotsu's direction. "Oh, and I wonder, is this Genji any good at steaming laundry. It might affect my decision."

"Oo-aniki...!" Renkotsu whined, but wasn't heard over the sound of Bankotsu's laughter.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, there is it. Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Either way, let me know! Please review!

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Sekushii Kitsune: Hello! Glad you like the Arcs. Lol, teenage boys are rumored to eat people out of house and home, so it's not so much idea as an observation of their habits. Thanks for crediting me though ;). I checked out your story :) I have not had the chance to read it all, but I don't see why you're so worried about seeming like you're copying me. I don't think our stories sound the same at all :). Good luck with your Arc; I think what you have sounds good :). Thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again! Take care!

YokoYoukai: Hi! Thank you for dropping me a line. I'm glad you've enjoyed the other stories, and I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter of this story. I have such big plans for it that I'm almost afraid to write it lol. Thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again.

Wolf-the-Dragon: Lol, well here is the update. I'm sorry it's so late. I'm usually much better about these things, but what can I say. This semester has not agreed with me. Well, take care, thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again.

Me, just me: Lol, well Jakotsu's Japanese voice actor is female too. I notice a lot of the prettier guys' voices are done by women. I do still like his Japanese voice though. Hah, about the transition. I've never been very good at writing light-hearted stories, so I don't want to disillusion you into thinking this story's going to be whimsical. If all goes as planned, it'll be a bit darker than the last. Sorry :). I'm keeping the humor in though ;). Ok, after crushing your spirits for this story (I hope I didn't) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank your thoughtful reviews and take care!

Lildaemon: So glad you like the introduction, even if Renkotsu didn't. I don't think he liked this last chapter either. Torturing him is so much fun. I don't know how I'm going to stop ;). The foreigners I'm looking forward to writing ;), but Ginkotsu, gah! The show gave me virtually nothing to go on when it comes to him, so I'm at a lost at how to portray him. I hope you like him when you meet him next chapter :). Take care and thanks for your reviews!

Trixmagic: Ha, Bankotsu and Suikotsu feel bad for Renkotsu. They keep saying they wouldn't want to be in his shoes... yet they do nothing but encourage Jakotsu sadism. So glad the rabbit has persuaded you to enjoy Renkotsu's punishment, for there will be more lol! Take care and thank you for reviewing!

EbonysDove: Lol, don't apologize to me. I know how it is. As you can see I have not updated anything in months due to school sucking the life and creativity out of me. I think this is the driest Fall semester I have ever had, literally lol! I'm glad you're enjoying Renkotsu's punishment and thank you for reviewing!

Satsu: Renkotsu isn't a very good slave, is he? Maybe Jakotsu should beat him after all. I'll suggest it to him and see if he listens to me ;). Renkotsu's loyal thingy... lol! That's a good term for him. Welches jam bottles? You know, I forgot they made jam too lol! More power to you! Thank you for reviewing and take care!

Inu-youkai 911: Hurricane Rita missed us. You should hear the jokes we made about and how over-prepared and paranoid we all were. Thank you for wishing us well though :). I'm glad you enjoy the stories and think the flow is good. I always worry about writing mechanics and how well the story fits together. I hope you've enjoyed this last chapter! Thank you for reviewing and take care!

Cyberchao X: Lol about the response. Well, I had to cover all the bases. I know I would hate to write so many wonderful reviews and not be acknowledged for each of them. What would have been the point of writing them, I say :) Glad you liked the prologue and Jakotus's "handling" of Renkotsu. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Take care and thank you for "keeping up" lol!

Nico: Hello! I'm glad you like my stories :) and that the characterizations agree with you :). Characters are the most important part of a story to me, so when people like my "babies" I feel pride. I'm glad you're enjoying Renkotsu's punishment, even though he's not lol. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Paperclipluver: You know, I usually like the version of the anime I saw first better, so I think that's what I hate so many dubs. For Inuyasha I saw the first 30 dubbed, so I was ok with the voices at first, but after watching the next 140-150 in Japanese I changed my mind. Don't feel like a dork; I like to have them both too just to compare the dialogue. Glad the boys are still character and that you liked the chapter. I think this might be why Renkotsu doesn't like Jakotsu very much either, and the man can hold a grudge beyond the grave ;). Thanks for reviewing; take care!

Inuyashalover9565: I wonder if you feel more pity for Renkotsu after this chapter, hehehe. Renkotsu as a slave is just amusing me too much. I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing and take care!

Jackie: Lol, poor deserving Renkotsu, but you're laughing at him at the same time ;). Glad you liked it and sorry for being so late with this update! Take care and thank you for reviewing!

Gerbil:) :P ;) Lol! Thanks! Take care!

Keebo: Hello! Thank you so much! Bankotsu is a fun character to write, so its never dull to tell the story from his POV. I'm glad you like the stories in the Arc and I hope this last chapter didn't disappoint you. Thank you for reviewing and take care!

Draechaeli: Lol! Thanks for reviewing; take care!

Riftwar-Slave: I'm sorry about your brain hemorrhage (wow, I spelled that word right on my first try!) Sometimes bad dubs and heck bad subtitles can do that to you lol. I'm glad you're having fun with this story. I'm trying to give it as much humor as I can before I drop a few bombs ;). Thank you for your reviews and take care!

jj: Mm... Suikotsu isn't a Renkotsu fan, so there will be some head-butting between those two, but for the most part Renkotsu is still a bit wary of the big man, so he steers clear. Renkotsu and Jakotsu might not have quite so many difficulties as they had in the beginning though, now that Renkotsu's afraid of him too ;). Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Jackie: Lol, I'm a lover of minor characters or just the people no one else likes, so my stories are usually about the more unpopular, unknown faces of anime. I'm glad you think the boys are in character. Characterization is very important to me, and sometimes I may take creative liberty a little too far ;). Thanks for reviewing and take care!

D. Pearls: Nah, no one I knew was hurt. In fact, we all tell jokes about it and most of us have horrible "we tried to evacuate and had to turn back" stories that we laugh about now. Yes, Mother Nature I believe is upset about something. Thirteen hurricanes...wow. I'm applying to grad schools and a new criteria I'm judging on is location: are you in hurricane danger zones? lol. I think I'm having more fun than Jakotsu with this punishment too. I nearly fell over laughing at your dialogue between Renkotsu and Bankotsu. And you know what, maybe Renkotsu did hold a grudge that went beyond the grave lol and to him killing Jakotsu when the man was finally down and unarmed lol. I am so sorry about the tardiness of this update, and hopefully after I turn in this research paper things will calm down for me, so I can get some more writing done. Thank you for keeping up with me and for your great reviews! Take care and I hope you liked the chapter.

Yennie-gurl: Poor Renkotsu. You guys are giving him a complex. He didn't think he looked that bad in the dress... hehehe... but all the same, maybe a wig and shaving his legs could have helped some ;). I'm glad you enjoyed it. Jakotsu and his slave will have more fun...well, Bankotsu and Suikotsu will have more fun ;). Yes, we are all safe from the hurricane, lol. It was nothing but a little rain and a little wind in our parts. Take care and thank you for reviewing!

MistressofHeaven: Lol, I think I may succeed in keeping Renkotsu a slave for the trip, seeing as it is almost over and Bankotsu's still finding reasons why Renkotsu should serve lol ;). Hmm... now that is an interesting idea. Ginkotsu's take on Renkotsu's slave status. Would Jakotsu really be as evil as to treat Renkotsu as a servant in front of his good buddy... muhahahaha! I hadn't thought about that! Thanks girl, for the new train of thought AND for reviewing! Take care!

Sunny's the name: Well, it's impossible for the guys to know how despicable Renkotsu will turn out to be after they die and all, but since we have the pleasure of hindsight, we can both agree his punishment is light. I'm going to finish this entire Arc if it take me the rest of the year. It makes me happy to have finished stories :). Thank you for reviewing and take care!

Shichinintailuv: Lol Moon Head is rolling his eyes at you. He says: "Awesomeness" is not a word, and if it was it wouldn't describe the evil that is Jakotsu. Lol, he's such a drama queen, but alas, Jakotsu has deemed that "awesomeness" is a word and now Renkotsu must acknowledge it. I'm glad you liked the other stories in the series, and I hope you liked this new chapter! Take care and thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey, it's me again! So sorry for the delay. Yes, yes, it seems all of my chapters have been starting off like this lately, but real life has rudely demanded my full attention. I hope to get back on track with updates soon though. Thank you to anyone still keeping up with the series and I have put the responses at the end of the chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Bankotsu stood up in the wagon, ignoring Jakotsu's complaints about safety and stretched his arms out, inhaling the cool, salty scent of the ocean air. He could already see the outline of the blue sea on the horizon and wanted to jump out of the wagon and run the rest of the way to the sandy shores. Renkotsu pointed dutifully at the silhouettes of a few large boats with their sails down, foreign flags waving in the breeze.

"We should go to the beach first, and you know, get the scoop of those boats up close," Bankotsu said, raking thick bangs from his eyes with his fingers and grinning down on either side of him at Renkotsu and Jakotsu who he'd been sitting between.

Renkotsu sighed, giving him a trying look. "Oo-aniki, I don't think that's wise..."

"You just want to play on the beach," Jakotsu grumbled.

"Well... yeah! I never got the chance to when I was with my Dad; everything was all about work and practice," Bankotsu said, scowling at the unwanted memory and looking back at the horizon again. The sun smiled at him from the middle of the sky. The day was growing quite warm, perfect for swimming! "You'll play with me, Sui, if these old men won't?"

Suikotsu tossed an amused look over his shoulder at him from where he sat up front driving the horses. "Yeah, how about I bury you in the sand... and after a few hours, I'll think about digging you up again."

Jakotsu snorted. "I will help you bury him."

Bankotsu's mouth fell open, staring at his treacherous comrades incredulously. "Do I sense mutiny?"

The wagon hit a bump on the sandy road and Bankotsu teetered from side to side before toppling onto Jakotsu, who had grabbed the lapel of his short sleeved yukata and pulled him down. They both grunted at impact and Bankotsu gazed up at Jakotsu from his lap. "Don't think sparing my dignity is going to let you off the hook for plotting against me."

Jakotsu raised a thin brow at him. "Dignity? Look at where you are, Oo-aniki. Just how dignified do you think you look right now?"

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes with a scowl as he thought about it. He had his head in another man's lap with his ass in the air. He scrambled into a decent sitting position and pushed Jakotsu lightly, shaking his head at the older boy's pleased smirk.

Bankotsu pulled his legs in, so he could tuck them under his body and watched in companionable silence with the others as their view of the beach became more than just a skyline.

The sand was like white gold and the water that lapped at its shores glittered like cerulean gemstones. Three, moderate-length, foreign boats, standing tall and majestic in their dark wooden glory, glared across the way at them. Creamy white sails furled around tall, slender posts tied by thick ropes to hold them in place. If Bankotsu squinted, he could just make out the signs of small camps set up around the boats and people, men, bustling about.

"Which way?" Suikotsu asked, the wagon stopping.

Bankotsu moistened his slightly chapped lips with his tongue, wanting to demand to be taken nearer to the boats, but he looked to Renkotsu instead, expectantly.

"Genji's house. Make a left and keep to the sand road. He doesn't live on the beach but in the wooded area." Renkotsu stood and climbed over the rough wooden seats to place himself beside Suikotsu. "Let me have the reigns."

Suikotsu passed the thin ropes to the ex-monk and leaned back, folding his arms behind his neck. "I hope Genji has prepared lunch. I'm starving."

Bankotsu frowned as his stomach growled in sympathy with Suikotsu remark. He'd been so excited about their arrival, he'd forgotten he hadn't had a decent meal since they'd left the last inn two days ago. Travel rations were never quite filling enough for him. He spread across the seat Renkotsu had vacated, stretching his legs across the seat and leaning back on Jakotsu's bony shoulders. He tilted his head back to see if Jakotsu was glaring at him for his actions, but found his wavy haired friend staring out at the shore, watching the vision of the boats diminishing as Renkotsu steered the horses away from them.

The ships were behind them now as Renkotsu led them towards the approaching woods. Sand kicked up into the wagon and Bankotsu leaned down to run his fingers over the coarse grains littering the floor. His eyes lingered on the uninhabited stretch of beach spotted with driftwood and one lone foreign straggler.

Judging from the width of his shoulders and the leanness of his build, Bankotsu guessed it was a boy. He was leaning over, gathering small twigs of driftwood. He wore a pleated white shirt, short pants that stopped with a cuff at the knee and no shoes. His skin was lightly tanned and long, tawny brown hair blew in the breeze, freeing itself from a ribbon he'd foolishly used as a bind. The boy dropped his armload of wood to snag his ribbon before the wind could fully claim it and hopped on one leg as the twigs fell on one of his feet.

Bankotsu chuckled softly and, as if he'd heard the sound Bankotsu had made, the boy looked up, freezing as he watched them go by. He was too far away for Bankotsu to make out his expression, but if he'd truly heard Bankotsu laugh, it probably wasn't an amused one.

"Check it out, Jakotsu," Bankotsu pointed at the boy in passing. "Our first encounter." He gazed at his friend to see if he was indeed looking, and he was. His gray eyes drank up every inch of the foreign young man, even after they had passed him completely and Jakotsu had to turn his head to keep staring.

Bankotsu frowned, both at Jakotsu's actions and at the foreigner who had yet to stop staring after them either.

"Ja?" Bankotsu tugged at his friend's sleeve. "Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu shrugged off his hand, breaking his gaze with the light haired boy, who'd gone back to collecting his wood, and turning to face front, not responding to Bankotsu's inquiries.

Bankotsu pouted, pondering the strange exchange and wondering– not for the first time– if it might have been best to leave Jakotsu at home.

* * *

Getting to Genji's place had been an adventure in itself as they'd invented ways to maneuver their wagon through the dense foliage enshrouding the path Renkotsu had chosen to take. Banryuu and Jakotsutou had gotten plenty of exercise as Bankotsu and Jakotsu hacked off offending branches threatening to rip the wolf skin tarp off their cargo and send half of it spilling out onto the ground.

They'd arrived at Genji's small, unattractive, wooden house harried and looking worse for wear. Renkotsu jumped from the wagon, instructing them to wait outside while he saw if Genji was home and had a few words with him

He'd been gone a long time.

Bankotsu stood outside the wagon, tapping its side impatiently as he surveyed the junky yard littered with the debris of man who liked to work with his hands. Bankotsu smirked, thinking about how the yard of their house would never get the chance to share the experience Genji's yard was enjoying. Jakotsu would have all of their heads on a platter served cold. He looked up into the wagon at Jakotsu who was currently ripping a brush through the tangled knot a few hours of exposure to the ocean air had turned his hair into and was met by amused gray eyes.

"You can't take points away from Genji's induction score because his house looks like shit; it's not fair," Bankotsu stated matter-of-factly and Suikotsu, who had stretched out over the front driver's seat and announced he was taking a nap minutes earlier, laughed loudly.

Jakotsu muttered something under his breath and went back to his task, and Bankotsu turned his attention to the warped door of the shack. This was getting ridiculous, and... his stomach rumbled, he was hungry! He smelled food, roasted fish to be precise with a hint of pickle, coming from the house when Renkotsu had first opened the door and dammit, he wanted some!

"That's it!" Bankotsu pushed himself away from the wagon and began stalking toward the house, careful not trip over any tools or bits of wood and metal. He heard loud clambering from behind him and looked to see Suikotsu boosting himself out of the wagon after him. The taller man fell into step beside Bankotsu and together they marched to the door.

Bankotsu seriously thought about knocking, but recalling the way Renkotsu had just entered the abode, decided against it. He pushed the door open with the heel of his hand and invited himself– and Suikotsu– inside.

He didn't make it very far before he crashed into a wall and toppled backward into Suikotsu who caught him and froze, his fingers tightening on Bankotsu's biceps. Bankotsu grunted, shaking his head and about to demand to know what idiot put a wall directly in front of a door, when he laid eyes on the biggest man he'd ever seen!

"Holy freakin' shit!" he couldn't help but explain as his mouth hung agape.

Genji had to be 8 feet tall with hair red as blood and dark, round eyes. His girth was enormous, and his arms were thickly muscled. His clothes were a poor fit for the overlarge body and buttons and knotted belts strained to the point of popping as the man moved. How were his poor little legs holding up all of that weight?

Bankotsu had to use a hand to close his mouth, but nothing could stop him from staring.

"Ah, Oo-Aniki. I was just about to come and fetch you." Renkotsu's voice came from somewhere behind the Genji beast. "This is Genji. Genji, that is Bankotsu, my leader and behind him is Suikotsu."

The mountain of a man did something vaguely resembling a smile that made Bankotsu think of the bones this man could crush with his teeth. This was Renkotsu's friend? Renkotsu had said he was big, bigger than Suikotsu, but Bankotsu hadn't been expecting a bear! "Nice to meet you," Genji ground out in a thick, garbled voice. He sounded like he was chewing his face!

Jakotsu was gonna love this.

He moved slightly, and Bankotsu could just see enough around him to take note that there was only one room in the house and they were standing in it. A hibachi was planted in the middle of the floor and skewers of large, brown fish cooked over the dying flames. Shock dissipated as Bankotsu's mouth watered.

"H...hi," Bankotsu stammered, spanking Suikotsu's hands off his arms and stepping forward. "Renkotsu's told us a lot about you."

Genji made a deep choking noise in his throat– was that a laugh–and turned his massive neck to shoot a look at Renkotsu. "I bet Odin has. He's told me about you as well and what you plan to do." Genji moved a bit more and Bankotsu's eyes fell upon the single bed roll in the corner and the same debris outside sprinkled in various places on the floor. The man had no furniture, but Bankotsu was not surprised. He didn't think furniture and a man that size would get along very well.

"Come sit down, Oo-Aniki. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I know you're hungry," Renkotsu was saying. "Come Suikotsu; where is... Jakotsu? Is he staying outside?" Renkotsu sounded a bit hopeful and Bankotsu heard Suikotsu snicker, recovering from his initial impression of Genji.

"I'll get him," Suikotsu said, amused and failing to hide it.

Bankotsu felt the warmth of Suikotsu's body melting away from him, and he made his way to the hibachi, kneeling to claim a few skewers of fish for himself. Lets see, he would eat four now...

"Oo-Aniki, no one else has eaten yet, perhaps you should wait to serve yourself," Renkotsu softly suggested while Genji made more choking noises.

"There's more where that came from, don't worry yourself Odin. Though, I must admit I've never seen anyone so small put so much on their plate."

Bankotsu ignored the older men for the moment, grabbing one of the wooden bowls beside the sunken hearth and stacking his fish. Once he'd gotten a few mouthfuls of the flaky fillet, eyes widening appreciatively at the strange spices introducing themselves to his pallet, Bankotsu looked at the two men watching him in amusement.

"What?"

"Oo-Aniki, Genji was telling me what captains we should talk to. It seems each ship is carrying different goods that we will need," Renkotsu said and Genji nodded.

"Which one of them speaks the Portuguese? I would like to hear how good he is at it, because sometimes it is better not to try at all," Genji's words were like different toned belches. Bankotsu felt tempted to add one of his own to see if they could harmonize with each other.

"That would be Jakotsu... and here he is now," Renkotsu nodded to someone behind Bankotsu and the long haired leader turned to see Suikotsu reentering the cabin with Jakotsu in tow. The slender boy looked so out of place in the rustic setting Bankotsu laughed. Fine blue silk and dusty, rotting wood, musty with the scent of pickled fish went as well together as lantern oil and water.

Bankotsu polished off an entire fish and sucked juicy fingers as Genji's beady black eyes wandered over Jakotsu's form. He spoke something that didn't sound like Japanese, but it was hard to tell because Genji's usual speech was indecipherable at best and Bankotsu gazed at Jakotsu for his reaction.

Jakotsu's thin brows raised and he replied in his native tongue in a tone so sharp, Bankotsu didn't have to ask for a translation. "Be nice, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu scowled and the Genji beast choked again, causing Jakotsu to jump. Suikotsu steadied him, beside himself with silent laughter, and pushed Jakotsu forward, toward the hibachi and the food.

Bankotsu hurriedly grabbed another fish from the fire. Suikotsu ate a lot and if Bankotsu didn't get his fill now, Suikotsu would eat the rest and he'd have to wait for more to be cooked.

"He evens looks like one of them," Genji commented to Renkotsu, as Jakotsu sat beside Bankotsu carefully, eyeing the interior decor of the house with visible disdain.

"Aniki, you have to let me take points off for _this_!"

Bankotsu shook his head, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and looking to see if Genji had heard Jakotsu's hissed statement. It didn't look as if he had, but Renkotsu did. He stared at Bankotsu pleadingly and gestured to Jakotsu with his eyes. _Make him stop!_

"Be fair."

The floor shook and Bankotsu was about to run for the door thinking it was an earthquake when he noticed Genji had sat down, folding his tree trunk legs under him. Suikotsu sat on the other side of Jakotsu, shaking– and were those tears Bankotsu detected leaking from his eyes?

"Your little plan could work, Odin. Some of the men are real bastards, but they won't cheat their own," Genji said and Renkotsu nodded, sipping from a wooden cup. Bankotsu frowned. Where had Renkotsu gotten that?

Genji noticed his look. "Do you like sake?"

Bankotsu grinned. "Yeah." Genji may have been bigger than his house and not something one would want to wake up with in the morning, but he was a great host and Bankotsu liked him.

Was it wrong to be in favor of someone simply because they filled your stomach?

As the sake was poured and a cup passed to Bankotsu– and to Suikotsu, who had stopped laughing long enough to serve himself– Bankotsu decided it wasn't.

Jakotsu sat, tapping his long fingers on his kimono trousers and not taking anything for himself. Bankotsu sighed. Jakotsu didn't care much for alcohol and only drank it when there was no water, and Bankotsu doubted he'd touch the fish. He'd deemed Genji "unclean" from the start and would never eat anything the man had a hand in making.

"You should meet with the crew early in the morning. I will take you out there myself, but I won't go with you. You don't want the men to think that we are working together," Genji said. Bankotsu chewed his fish, concentrating on Genji's words so that he could understand him.

Renkotsu seemed to dote on his advice. "Should we take anything with us to barter or go empty handed and discuss negotiations after seeing the goods?"

"You should always take something..."

Bankotsu turned his attention to Suikotsu and Jakotsu. Renkotsu and Genji were only talking to each other; looked like Renkotsu had found himself another special friend to tell his ingenious plans to.

Bankotsu felt a little hurt; he leaned on Jakotsu for comfort and was promptly shoved to the side. He chuckled, then frowned at seeing Jakotsu rubbing the skin between his eyes. Not another one of those...

"Ja, you ok?"

"Yes."

"You need to eat," Suikotsu said. "I've brought your tea, but you can't have it with nothing in your stomach."

Bankotsu looked at Suikotsu; the man who used to be the tallest person he knew, was watching Jakotsu, dark eyes filled with concern. He looked frighteningly like... Dr. Kaji... and Bankotsu prayed to the Buddha Renkotsu forsook that the alter ego was not resurfacing. Suikotsu knew a lot of medical things that he could have only learned through his link with Kaji and he was able to help Jakotsu with his headaches. But while Bankotsu was grateful for the extra skill Suikotsu brought to the group, every time he made medicine and sat at someone's bedside, Bankotsu held his breath.

"I cannot eat this food."

"Jakotsu..."

"It is the smell. It... I cannot..." Jakotsu rose in one motion, ignoring the stares he drew from not only Bankotsu and Suikotsu, but Renkotsu and Genji as well. "I will be outside."

"Jakotsu... Oi, hold up, I'll come with you." Bankotsu gathered his fish and was ready to stand, but Jakotsu shook his head, the look on his face making Bankotsu bite his lower lip.

"I do not need an escort."

Well.

The door was slammed and Bankotsu blinked, then to Suikotsu who mouthed, _I thought you handled this._

Bankotsu shrugged. He thought he'd handled this too.

Damn.

He looked sheepishly at Genji and then at Renkotsu who had his bald head buried in his hands. "Well, at least he didn't ask you to strip so that he could use your clothes as a buffer between him and floor."

Renkotsu moaned and Bankotsu frowned.

So much for lightening the situation. "Oi, Genji... you said something about having more fish..."

* * *

Author's Note: What's the verdict? Like it?--Hate it?-- Don't care either way? Either way, let me know. Please review!

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Crimson Firefox: Hello. Lol. First everyone says I didn't punish Renkotsu enough and now everyone feels sorry for him! Just can't win... ;). No, I actually think the mixed reactions are really funny and I feel sorry for Renkotsu too, though I dislike him :). Suikotsu is a fun character to develop, and I always worry if I'm making him too soft. So it's nice to know that you like that he's not: Kill! Kill!– all the time. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Inuyasha-angel2004:) Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Twinkle twinke LITTLE STAR: Ha! Glad you like the Arc thus far. Thank you for reviewing!

Charlotte: Another Renkotsu sympathizer lol. Does this mean you'd like me to end his punishment?– or can I keep playing with him? (Evil grin). Lol. I'm glad you like the stories and characterizations. Coming up with reasons behind some of the names is easy, like Jakotsu and Suikotsu, but the others... yeah... I hope you'll still think I've done a good job with the names once I'm through ;). Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Caitriona695: Hello! I'm happy you went and checked my stories out even when you were not a Shichinin-tai fan. I find that's how I end up with new characters to like too. I didn't think much of someone in a series and then I find a wealth of fan fiction about them that I can't avoid and fall in love. Not saying that you're in love, but just trying to say I know the feeling ;). I'm glad you like the characters. Jakotsu's past is fun and sometimes troublesome, as you can see with how slow this story comes out because I have to research like crazy, so I'm glad you find it interesting. Suikotsu is fun to play with and building brotherly relationships is my absolute favorite thing to do in fan fiction. Moon Head's punishment is great fun, but do let me know when I take it too far ;). You know, I don't know if I'll write the scene where they die, but I may write the story leading up to it, and I do want to take this Arc into the series, because I have something I want to do... which will of course turn this whole thing into an AU when it comes to cannon after I'm through with it ;). Take care and thanks for reviewing. Hope to hear from you again!

Nico: I'm glad you like the stories :). Sorry this update was so long in coming but I hope you liked it. I'm really going to try to do better next time. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

D. Pearls: Earthquakes in Canada? Woa. You see, you DO learn something new everyday, and people try to tell me the internet rots my brain ;). Lol, it was bath time madness huh? And through it all...I still don't think Bankotsu actually took a bath. Jakotsu and his Mama, hehehe. You are so silly. I think he might find something else out about her in this story, I'm not sure. Sometimes the plot doesn't inform me of its plans until after its happened... (Shakes head). Oh Lord, if they accidentally built 23 rooms... how do you accidentally build 23 rooms by the way?... but could you imagine the bloodshed? Chibi Bankotsu's are creepy and they bite. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I know this update was late, but if you're still with me, I thank you. I will try to do better next time, promise. Take care and thank you for reviewing!

Lildaemon: Lol little Bankotsu's is creepy I tell you, but you know, it's probably true. They didn't have condoms then, though I'm sure they knew how to make themselves abort, but I bet at least one of them popped out a little Ban-chan. Jakotsu and "the wrinkle."– hehe. He is easily irritated, especially when he's in a mood, as he will be for a lot of this story lol. No, no Ban/Ja pairings, they are brothers, not lovers :). Jakotsu's history will probably be told in full in this story eventually. I'm glad you like it. And yes, Bankotsu is a man-ho! Gosh, everyone is starting to feel bad for Renkotsu. Is Jakotsu really being THAT mean? Lol! Nah I don't really like Renkotsu either, but he is very smart and yeah, the others do respect his intellect. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Inuyashalover9565: Haha! Someone who doesn't sympathize with Renkotsu. You are the first. Jakotsu kisses your feet. He doesn't think he's being evil either ;). Sorry for taking so long with this update and I will try to do better next time! Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Me, just me: Hehehe, well there will be a lot more humor, but since Jakotsu gets more limelight this time around, also expect some angst. No, Genji starts off a regular man, albeit, a really big regular man with a speech impediment lol. What happens to Genji will be in another story ;). And yeah, sure, you'll learn how they met. It's no big deal. The monks Ren traveled with ventured to the seashore a lot, but I can put in the specific incident for ya :). Thanks for reviewing and take care!

SpinningAvia: Hahahaha, that would be the scariest army Japan had ever seen, hell, the world had ever seen. And imagine them all with little mini Banryuu's. Yes, I'm back. I'll try not to disappear for so long next time! Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Cyberchao X: Hey! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Ha, about being glad I don't update almost everyday like I used to so you can keep up. I don't think I'll ever quite get back to that, but I do want to update more regularly. Once a week was great...but I may have to settle for once every two weeks, sigh. Glad you're still keeping up. Take care and thanks for reviewing!

JJ: This semester, class wise, is looking pretty good. In fact, as soon as I turn in the last of my grad school applications, I'll have a lot more free time and space in my head to think and write. I did, however, take on an internship, and I have no idea how that's going to affect my schedule. I truly hope I can get back on the ball with my updates. There are so many stories I thought I would have finished by now, and I've barely begun it feels. Well thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapter; take care!

YokoYoukai: Yes, little Ban-chan's are disturbing. We'd have a world famine and when they got older, they'd impregnate more women who'd spawn more little Ban-chan's. Lol, glad you like stories with big plans, because I plan to take this Arc into the Inuyasha series :). I hope they turn out good as a whole. Wish me luck lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the new chapter!

RahabsRehab:) I hope you liked the latest chapter. I don't know about Genji teaching Jakotsu manners lol. He may not appreciate it ;). He's been a moody character as of late; he even snipes at me (looks incredulous). He stopped after I threatened to write him bald-headed though ;). Thank you for reviewing, take care, and I will try to make the updates more regular!

Satsu: Hahaha, yeah Bankotsu is an established man-ho, but like you said, he is a 15 year old boy. All they do is eat and think about sex lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the little Bankotsu's. That line came out of nowhere randomly and Jakotsu went with it lol. Sorry about the lateness of this update. Will do better! Thanks for reviewing and take care!

MistressofHeaven: Lol! Renkotsu was a slave for the rest of the trip...and I think he still is now. Bankotsu hasn't called off the punishment. He's pretending to have forgotten about it ;) and Jakotsu's having fun being a slave driver. Lol, no I don't think I'll ever abandon this series. It's the first I've ever done in this format and I want to see how they turn out as a whole :). Thanks for keeping up with me and feel free to e-mail and bug me if I'm taking too long. Sometimes I have significant portions of the chapter just floating around that I don't mind sending to people who ask :). Renkotsu was a coward in the end. I didn't truly dislike him until he betrayed his friends though. I can't stand those kind of characters :). Well, I hope you liked the new chapter. Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Forever in Darkness: Lol, well I know I took way too long updating this time too. I promise to be better. Once I've done all my grad school crap I will be able to breathe and better prioritize my time :). Glad you're still keeping up with the stories and still like their personalities, even when Jakotsu's being moody. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Shichinintailuv: Lol, Jakotsu is thinking of new words to create since you will respect any he comes up with. Renkotsu is rolling his eyes and hiding his face. Yes, Little Ban-chan's are scary... not cute lol! They have teeth and voracious appetites. Lol, love you too! Take care and thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello! Look at me, updating twice in the same month. Lets see if I can keep it up ;)). Thanks for sticking it out with me all of you that are still here. I have a new school schedule and it gives me free periods to write, so I might get another update up this week or next :). Hope to see you all then too! Take care and enjoy this chapter!

Review Responses:

Ibara-hime: Well, hey there, stranger. Haven't heard from you in a while. Thought I scared you away, and no. No matter how long I stay away, I'm still determined to see this series to its end :). Take care!

Torn Angel Wings: Lol, there are a lot of stories I would lose if it weren't for author alerts, so I feel you. Thanks for the review. Take care!

Tareacel: Ha, ha, ha, hunt me down. You know I love e-mail ;). I will try not to ever take so long updating again without notice. Lol, there is more of _him_ in this chapter. I really hope you like him. Wow, it was four months. Damn. Sorry. LOL! Much love chic, take care! Thanks for the review!

Cyberchao X: Lol, oh so you caught my errors too, did you. I always read through it and think I catch everything, then post and find a new error glaring at me from the screen. I'm glad you liked the chapter regardless. Thanks for the review.

Me, just me: Genji's a nice guy, and Jakotsu is being a real bitch. That's an interesting way to think of Bankotsu, maybe there's truth to that ;). Thank you for keeping up with me and reviewing! Take care!

Hinata: Haha! Thanks! So glad you're enjoying the Arc. Breathing life into characters is the best part of writing, so it makes me smile to know that you think I'm doing a good job at it. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

YokoYoukai: Hehehe! Bankotsu-plague-of-locusts. Ha, kinda sounds like the name of an attack they would do on the show ;). Thank you for your vote of confidence. I really hope they these stories will turn out ok too. Yes, the boy Jakotsu saw comes back ;) ;). Take care and thank you so much for reviewing!

Lyndalion16: Lol, hello! Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and take care!

Satsu: Haha. Watch your hand while you're patting his head; Little Bankotsus bite ;). Take care and thanks for reviewing!

MistressofHeaven: Hehehe, Jakotsu is being slightly nice...hehehe. That just struck me so funny. It's digging for a compliment while put on the spot. Yeah, Jakotsu could have embarrassed Renkotsu in front of his friend– still might– and the house did pose a good distraction from the task at hand lol. Ja's having some internal difficulties right, so his sour mood may haunt the team for a while longer. Thanks for the review. Take care and I hope you like the new chapter. I'm hoping this may explain Jakotsu's moodiness a little bit.

Shichinintailuv: Lol, you know, the only cuss word I will not use is the "f" word. It's just so ugly sounding lol, but I think it's funny when other people say it ;). Yup, he's getting a headache... but not from the smell of bacon. Aw... you get headaches from that? I love the smell of bacon lol, well...not turkey bacon. Lol, Jakotsu is making up new words for you as we speak ;). Thank you for your review and take care!

Lildaemon: Hehehe, glad you liked the previous chapter :). The wait was embarrassingly long and I'll try not to do that again. I'm playing with Genji. I'm gonna work under the premise that he didn't start with the grunting until he got the metal mouth (we shall call it lock-jaw syndrome). So right now, he speaks lol! Haha, if I was a better artist I would draw Jakotsu's face when he got a load of the house :). I initially had that part of the chapter in his perspective, but in the end it just didn't work out. Take care and thanks for the review!

Forever in Darkness: Hey:) Much love to you too! So happy to note that someone said my story is "cool" :):) You will see what is bugging Jakotsu in this chapter and _he _has a name ;). Lol, take care and thanks for reviewing!

Inuyasha-angel2004:) Thank you so much. Take care and I hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

It was the smell of the spices. Jakotsu hadn't recognized it immediately, because of the way the fish had been prepared, but it was the same. Mama had made rice dishes with bits of fish that she would bake under hot stones, chicken and wild greens all flavored with the red and black spices she kept in jars above the cooking area in the small shanty Papa had made just for her. Mama had refused to let her home reek of fish or hunted game and demanded that a place be set aside for meals.

Jakotsu used to sit and watch her seasoning meats and occasionally he was allowed to stir a pot or sample a sweet. He'd turned over a jar of red spice once, and instead of scolding him, Mama placed a large, flat lump of meat in his small hands and told him to massage the fire colored grains into the flesh. Side by side they worked, and afterwards Jakotsu had been instructed to soak the odor of food from his body... but not his memories.

He'd seen her by Genji's hibachi. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a low tail, curls reaching the small of her back as she leaned over the fire, blowing gently. She turned to grin at Jakotsu, her wide, heavily lashed gray eyes sparkling as she waved him away from the cooking station and asked what he'd done that afternoon.

Jakotsu would make up grand stories about riding dragons and taming youkai that made her laugh and stop what she was doing to come hug him. He would bury his face in her skirts, breathing in her sweet and spicy personal perfume.

Jakotsu stood a few steps away from the door of Genji's hovel, panting shallowly and rubbing his eyes. He could still smell it– smell her– and he wanted to get away, needed to. His head was growing heavy and tiny heated coals were being pressed between his eyes. The feelings intensified inside Genji's home, aggravated by his cooking.

Bankotsu shoveling fish into his mouth and letting the oils dribble down his chin as he licked the bones clean made Jakotsu ill, and listening to the red-haired monster made him dizzy.

He knew he should have tried to stay and eat something, so Suikotsu could give him medicine for what he knew would become one of his annoying headaches, but...

He'd had to get out of there.

Jakotsu stumbled past the wagon, walking by disinterested horses and trying to put as much foliage between he and the disconcerting aroma as possible.

Jakotsu took off his sandals as soon as he reached the beach, the sand squeezing into the straw groove of his shoes that separated his toes was aggravating. He shook his sandals out then placed one in each, deep hip pocket on either side of his kimono.

The sun was lower in the sky, casting its dulling rays across the sea like a child skipping stones and Jakotsu wandered closer to the body of water that held such mystery on its other side. The salty surf was warm as it rushed to kiss his bare feet, ran away as if it was shy, then came back again to steal another taste and Jakotsu laughed. This was probably as close to being kissed by a stranger as he could ever come and take guilt-free pleasure in it. From the corner of his eye, he could see the distant outline of the boats with their tied sails.

Had Mama made it all the way back to this place and waited for one of them to come? It was possible that one of those ships could be the one that had taken her away– or had left her behind in the first place. Jakotsu knew it was a vast world, but could one of those people– her people... his people– have seen her, known her? He looked like her– would they recognize her in him and if they did, would it be a good thing?

Jakotsu kicked one of his long legs out, splashing water straight up into the air and not caring about soiling his kimono. He'd already gotten his trousers muddy. He hummed lightly, contemplating before shimming out of the baggy pants and folding them to be tossed behind him onto the beach.

Jakotsu had never cared too much for pants anyway. They were restricting. It was easier to dance with Jakotsutou bare-legged. He practiced that dance now without the large sword in the shallow water, giggling as tepid ocean silently asked for his hand. Bowing slightly, Jakotsu allowed it to accompany him, and his new partner's cool breath blew his kimono about his body like a beautiful veil– no a marvelous cape, shrouding him in mystique.

The pressure that had been mounting behind his eyes was receding and memories of pepper and paprika were far away. He whirled as if releasing his multiple blades and froze at someone offering applause.

Unfamiliar footsteps were being taken toward him as he stood rigid, holding his breath and catching the waving flaps of his kimono to restrain at his knees. Stupid! He'd been playing around and had forgotten that perhaps the beach didn't belong to only him this afternoon.

"Go...gomen!" A tentative, young male voice called. "Do not stop. I d... did... did not mean to... worry... upset... scare you!"

Jakotsu scowled. What the hell was the fool saying? He turned slowly and nearly toppled backward at the being staring at him apologetically. It was him, the boy from earlier– the beautiful one with hair like the sand that waved like the sea.

Something fluttered in his stomach and stirred in the naughty areas. Bad, he was getting the bad feelings again. The ones Papa had said were for evil boys. The evil men had had them too... Papa had had them.

"Ah... I am sorry. I..."

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes. He could barely understand a word the boy was saying. He grimaced as he suddenly realized why. "Your Japanese is very bad."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise and Jakotsu swallowed hard, noting that the other's eyes were a light green with golden flecks and hints of blue.

The evil feelings came again and he tried to force them aside. He was not like those men! He was not like Papa!

"You're Portuguese?" the boy asked, switching to his native tongue, face breaking into a smile revealing even white teeth and dimples. His complexion was smooth and tan and he moved closer to Jakotsu who took a step back as he caught a whiff of his scent, sea salt and blended spices. The water was past his ankles now and he wavered at the edge of a dip that he hoped was shallow.

"Have I offended you?"

Jakotsu remembered to breathe as he found himself staring at the young stranger again; his face was lined with concern and apology. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I...saw you earlier riding in a wagon with a group of Japanese and I thought you looked different..."

"I'm not Portuguese." Calmly he decided that he would not take another step back, but he'd move forward, out of the water. He would go back to Genji's ugly house and stay there until it was time to return with Oo-aniki. He began trekking up the beach, not looking back at the foreigner and wondering if he remembered the way to Genji's. Maybe there was still a wagon trail he could follow.

"Hey!" Jakotsu tensed as he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned to find the boy a few paces from him.

"Don't come any closer."

Jakotsu glared, hoping to scare the boy away... Jakotsu didn't like him– wasn't supposed to like anyone who brought about the feelings. He shut his eyes against images of dark places and ghostlike sensations of roaming hands and wet, hot mouths of men... evil men from the village... touching certain places on his body that felt so...

He almost moaned, recalling the wicked pleasure. Wicked because Papa would spank him after and remind him of how bad it was. Papa didn't want an evil boy... Nobody wanted an evil boy.

He stopped himself, making fists at his side and digging fingernails into his palms.

The boy was frowning in confusion. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of anyone!" Jakotsu snapped, flinching at the volume of his voice. He hadn't meant to yell. He just wanted the boy to go away. His fingers were beginning to itch for the pommel of his blade, like they always did when the naughty thoughts came to him. Rough hands were on him now, clawing and tearing at his skin and crusty mouths with sharp teeth bit into his flesh.

Stop it! Just... "Leave me alone."

Befuddled green-blue eyes stared at him, feathery lashes dusting golden cheeks as petulance set in and Jakotsu shuddered. The wind tousled his hair, dark curls veiling him momentarily from the object of his current distress.

Jakotsu should kill him. He could do it with his bare hands, with the sash of his kimono... but the urge to see blood dribbling from a victim– like the blood had dribbled down his bare legs – that usually followed the itch was not present and he floundered.

Jakotsu never knew what to do when he felt this way and couldn't smell or taste blood and had no orders to kill. He knew should...

...but he had no desire to do anything other than...

"Look, I just wanted to talk. It's been a very long time since I've been around someone my own age. But I've done something to make you angry, and I'm sorry. I'll go." The boy began to back away and Jakotsu watched him, tense and feeling the warning symptoms of the headache he thought he'd banished, returning. The boy's spicy smell, that had somehow grown stronger as he distanced himself, was slowly churning his stomach.

Jakotsu held his breath, twinges in his leg muscles alerting him that he was about to run.

"Hey!"

Jakotsu was moving, wanting to obey his instincts, but something halted him and forced him to look at the boy again.

"My name's Nicalao."

Jakotsu stared while the boy seemed to be waiting expectantly, before sighing and running a sheepish hand through his hair. "But you don't care about that."

He started to walk away again, his back to Jakotsu. His hair hung just past his shoulders, a dark blue ribbon clinging to the ends of a doomed tail. Jakotsu bit his lip, legs trembling, demanding he bolt, but... his teeth slid from his lower lip and he stammered, voice faltering.

"Josue."

"What?" Nicalao turned to look at him.

"My name is Josue."

Nicalao smiled, dimpling and bowing slightly. "I hope to see you around... Josue."

He watched him walk away, bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair. Why had he told him his name was Josue? Why had he given him a name at all?

And more important, why when Nicalao spoke that name did none of the horrible emotions associated with it come to haunt him?

Jakotsu was slow to leave the beach, only making it back into the woods separating foreign territory from known lands as the darker hues of nightfall began purpling the blue sky.

* * *

Bankotsu was waiting for him when he returned. The younger boy sat with his knees pulled to his chest beside the weathered door of Genji's shack, sipping from a wooden cup.

"You have not been out here the entire time I was gone, have you?" Jakotsu asked him softly, drifting toward Bankotsu and sitting down next to him. The dirt was much coarser than the sand of the beach, and Jakotsu mimicked Bankotsu's position, also bringing his bare knees to his chest.

Bankotsu took another sip from his cup, the scent of alcohol mingling with the lingering odor of fish from Genji's hibachi, before glancing at Jakotsu beneath his lashes. "No, not the whole time. Just... you know, after the sun went down."

Jakotsu frowned, guilt setting in as he realized how long he'd been gone. "Were you worried?"

Bankotsu snorted, setting down his sake and turning to face Jakotsu in full, blue eyes made dark by the encompassing shadows of nightfall. "When you said you were going outside, I don't know why I assumed you would stay in the yard. Did you go to the beach?"

Jakotsu shrugged, absently scratching a knee and pouting at the salty residue that came away under his nails. Sea water was dirty; he needed a bath, but he didn't supposed Genji would know of a bath house nearby. The mere thought of the beast stripping down and washing made him shudder.

"You have fun?"

Scowling, Jakotsu pulled his sandals out of his pockets and studied them, thinking of nosy Nicalao that made him feel... He shook his head. "No, I did not."

"Oh?" Bankotsu sounded strangely amused, and Jakotsu started at the younger boy's tickling fingers on his nude thighs. "Then how did you lose your pants?"

Jakotsu gasped, flushing furiously at the revelation. Where _were_ his pants?

Gods... he'd thrown them off before he'd gotten into the water and left them on the beach. He'd talked to Nicalao half naked!

Jakotsu blinked, bringing slender hands to hot cheeks. He hardly ever wore pants; he didn't like them...

So why did he care about Nicalao seeing his unclothed legs?

Bankotsu was laughing. "What's with the blushing? Flash somebody?"

Oh gods! Jakotsu wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. The wind had to have blown his kimono above his waist quite a few times while he'd been in the water, and there was no telling how long Nicalao had been watching.

"Holy crap. You did? Was it one of _them_?" Bankotsu was pulling at his hands and Jakotsu spanked him away. Couldn't he let him wallow in peace?

Jakotsu bit his lip behind the single hand he'd placed over his mouth. Why was he wallowing? Once again, why did he care what the foreign boy had seen of him? It wasn't like he was ever going to see it or him again. Jakotsu wouldn't put himself in a place to...

Wait... the mission.

His stomach tied itself into a double knot and then a knife sliced it in half. He doubled over with a moan.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu's hand rubbed his back. "What...?"

"I..." What could he say? He'd agreed to come on the trip. He'd told Bankotsu he was ok to talk to the traders. "I..." could not go back on what he had said he would do, not when it came to Bankotsu.

But...

"My head hurts."

The hand rubbing his back halted its repetitive motion and leisurely made its way to Jakotsu's neck, massaging the tender skin there and easing some of the pressure out of clenched muscles.

"Suikotsu made your tea."

"Hm..." Bankotsu used his other hand to test the temperature of Jakotsu's brow. He was such an old maid, but it felt good, familiar and grounding. Nicalao became a distant image as Bankotsu's fingers worked their magic.

"Renkotsu asked Genji to make plain rice for you. He didn't think you'd want the fish." Bankotsu's voice was soothing.

Genji had made something else for him at Renkotsu's request? "Why?"

"You have to eat."

He didn't know if he could, but if someone else had gone to the trouble of preparing another meal, it was the least he could try to do. "But why would he make something else for me?"

Bankotsu chuckled, hands moving to his shoulders, kneading away the pain. "Genji's a nice guy, Ja. If you even look like you want something, the man's trying to get it for you, and... you don't eat a lot of things. That fish was good, but it had a strange taste to it– you know, different. He said not everyone can get used to the taste or smell of the spices he uses. So, Renkotsu suggested something else, and he made it."

Jakotsu frowned.

"He got it from the boat guys, the spices. He says they carry barrels of different flavors that they get from all over. Makes me want to invite myself to one of their dinners."

Jakotsu sat up and Bankotsu stopped kneading, ruffling his hair. The skinny trees surrounding the small clearing swayed as the cool winds blew, allowing Jakotsu to see the half face of the white moon.

"Will you be ok to go out tomorrow morning?"

Half of him wanted to say "no."

"We can go the day after tomorrow, if you want."

The other half...

"I will be ok, Aniki."

... wondered if Nicalao would get what he'd hoped for.

"Good." Bankotsu smiled at him and rose to his feet, offering a hand to Jakotsu. "Lets get you fed and medicated. Then I can fill you in on what happened after you left. Once you get past the lisp, Genji's a decent storyteller. Eh, maybe it's because he's been so many places... One day, I'm going to have stories like that to tell too, Ja."

Jakotsu took Bankotsu's hand and let the smaller boy pull him up. He smoothed his kimono and decided to leave his sandals outside. "Oh? And how many of these stories will be true and how many will be make-believe?"

He stepped out of the path of Bankotsu's swinging braid that he wielded as a weapon. "Oi, asshole! You'll be in them, so I'd only be embellishing the stories to make you look good as me!"

Jakotsu snorted and Bankotsu mock-sneered at him, before sticking out his tongue and taking his arm. He reached to push the door open and paused, gazing at Jakotsu again, all playful banter gone from his expression. "Are you really going to be ok?"

Jakotsu studied him for a moment, warmed by his concern and covering the hand Bankotsu had on his arm with his own. "As long as you stay nearby."

... and green eyed boys stay far away.

"I can do that. Lets go."

Yes, lets go.

* * *

Author's Note: All right, what's the verdict? Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Either way, let me know! Please review! 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm late! I know! Lol! I used to multitask much better than this. I used to write so many stories at once it was ridiculous and now I'm struggling with three. I blame my boring classes. I'm only inspired when I skip, and that's a bad habit to get into. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this update. I'm trying to build some things up here, so if it's not as interesting as other chapters, I'm sorry :(. It was originally supposed to have more to it, but I decided to divide it up and put the other parts in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Review responses are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 4

Jakotsu turned a short series of back flips to retrieve the staff Bankotsu had knocked from his grasp seconds earlier. Bankotsu took a natural stance as he waited for Jakotsu to attack. He was rather pleased to note that neither he nor Jakotsu were out of breath, though they'd been sparring since the sun peeped its head over the horizon and shyly decided to show its face.

"What are you waiting for, Swordmaster? Come at me," Bankotsu taunted as Jakotsu rose with the long bo Bankotsu had Suikotsu fashion for them out of tree branches. He watched Jakotsu's almost lazy approach, observing the graceful, linear movements of his bare feet across the grass. He spun the wooden staff skillfully with both hands, smirking at Bankotsu, who widened his stance.

"Oo-aniki! Jakotsu! It's time to depart."

Bankotsu didn't dare look in the direction of Renkotsu's voice. If he took a single eye off of Jakotsu the spar would end with Jakotsu's victory. As leader he couldn't have that. Grinning slightly and beginning the circling dance that usually started most skill matches as opponents stood a breath from each other and searched for openings, Bankotsu prided himself on suggesting it.

Jakotsu had been on edge upon waking, snapping at anyone for so much as breathing in his direction. Renkotsu, who'd wanted to brief Jakotsu on what he was to say to the captain of the trading ship, had all but run away from the tall boy, choosing to busy himself with the supplies outside until Genji returned. Genji– thoughtful guy– had gone out of his way to get up before everyone and bring back a large wooden tub of fresh water from one of the nearest rivers that emptied into the sea. Bankotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu had all been relieved when Genji got back, hoping that a bath would tame Jakotsu's mood.

It hadn't and Bankotsu had chewed his braid while thinking of ways to take Jakotsu's mind off of the task at hand. Though he kept claiming he was ok to do it, Bankotsu never believed him, but he let it go because he thought... Well, he thought it might be good for Jakotsu to meet with the traders, to converse withpeople that spoke his other language. Yeah, so Jakotsu thought it might spoil his dream of a distant people that could accept him for who he was, but... maybe that dream was unhealthy.

Suikotsu had been playing with some of the timber that Genji had hacked from the trees in the surrounding woods, and Bankotsu had gotten the idea for staffs. He and Jakotsu hadn't practiced with anything other than swords and bare fists in months, and when he'd challenged Jakotsu the other boy lit up. They watched Suikotsu carve their staffs with his claws as Genji and Renkotsu went to the wagon and began unloading it and transferring its goods to the house.

"Bankotsu, Jakotsu, we've finished reloading the wagon. It's time for you to go."

Suikotsu had somehow managed to position himself between the two irritated fighters. Sometimes Suikotsu amazed Bankotsu with his stealth and agility for a man so large– though he was positively petite compared to their newest acquaintance.

Bankotsu sighed, shifting his staff to one hand and poking it into the ground to lean on like a cane. "We couldn't have had five more minutes?"

"You two would have drawn this out for another hour," Suikotsu said, rolling his eyes in amusement. "We were through a long time ago. We've been waiting for you two to finish, and since it looked like you weren't planning on stopping anytime soon..."

Jakotsu chuckled from behind Suikotsu and Bankotsu beamed. Mission: get stick out of Jakotsu's ass, accomplished. "Looks like Suikotsu has spared you the embarrassment of losing to me, Bankotsu. You should thank him."

Bankotsu snorted. "The hell I would have lost! Your stick was on the ground more than in your hands half the time."

"Yet I managed to reclaim it and evade you every time. I had yet to attack you." Jakotsu sounded smug. Suikotsu stepped aside, so that Bankotsu could see his smirk.

"Oh, like I'd give you the chance to attack me! Come on!" Bankotsu took another fighting stance with his bo and nodded his head to Jakotsu.

Suikotsu reached out and snatched Jakotsu's bo before he could mimic Bankotsu and received a growl. Jakotsu launched himself onto Suikotsu's back, arms locking around his throat and Bankotsu charged forward, the brunt of his weight crashing into Suikotsu's middle and down they toppled.

If wrestling with one opponent was great, wrestling with two was ecstasy– strange yet entertaining. They rolled again and again, everyone struggling to be on top and being pulled back to the bottom of the pile. Bankotsu grunted as elbows met his ribcage and his hair was trapped under moving bodies. He didn't know who was laughing the loudest, it may have been himself.

Above it all, there was shouting– shouting from Renkotsu?

"Children, stop it! We have work to do! Stop it! You'll get grass stains on your clothing and we want to look presentable!"

Bankotsu ended up buried under Suikotsu and Jakotsu, not able to hold up his end of the fight because he was laughing too hard. Renkotsu was yelling; he'd called them all children. He'd... he 'd sounded like Jakotsu!

Bankotsu felt his comrades shifting and sighed in relief as their heavy bodies rolled off him. They laid on their backs in the grass, Bankotsu gazing at the blue sky for a moment before sitting up. The world span a few times before deciding on a position, and Bankotsu glimpsed two Renkotsus that melded into one after a few blinks.

"Oi. Jakotsu packed enough to keep us clothed for a year. We don't have to worry about grass stains."

"And I'm not going, so what do a few stains matter to me?" Suikotsu sat up on the other side of Bankotsu and shrugged.

Jakotsu was slower to sit up, but he examined his plain light blue yukata and matching trousers with a slight pout. Bankotsu groaned, also looking the boy over. There were no stains on him that he could see and he told him so.

They rose, brushing each other off, Bankotsu picking grass from Jakotsu's curls. They'd come free from their binding and fell around his shoulders and down his back. Jakotsu's hair grew faster than Bankotsu could cut it!

"I lost my ribbon..." Jakotsu patted his free hair and was about to scout the yard when Genji called to him.

"No, don't retie it."

Jakotsu frowned, looking over his shoulder at Bankotsu and Suikotsu for translation. He still had a very hard time understanding Genji and had stopped trying to the previous night while nursing a headache.

Bankotsu let a small smile grace his lips, glad that Jakotsu had woken pain-free that morning.

"You think he should leave it down?" Suikotsu's question hopefully answered Jakotsu's inquiry.

Genji nodded. "He looks... more approachable, more..."

"Portuguese," Renkotsu finished. "I agree. You should leave it down, Jakotsu. Now let us go. I still need to coach you on what to say."

"We have already gone over this." Jakotsu's fingers were twined in his hair. Oh no. Now he was self-conscious.

"I want to be sure that you remember, Jakotsu. This has to be perfect."

Jakotsu looked down at his bare feet and nodded slowly. He quickly located his sandals and moved toward Renkotsu and Genji for instruction.

Bankotsu sighed, dejectedly. Time for work. He kicked a fallen staff and gazed at Suikotsu who was looking downright sullen. "Oi, you can go with us next time."

Suikotsu huffed.

Renkotsu and Genji had decided that only Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Bankotsu should go to meet the traders in the wagon that would be filled with samples of the goodies they had to offer. Genji thought the less that went the better. Too many foreigners at once might come off as a bit intimidating when it was better to seem friendly. Bankotsu would have been left behind too, but no one was sure how Jakotsu would handle him not being there.

"Yeah."

Suikotsu didn't sound too excited at the prospect of "next time" and Bankotsu didn't blame him. Bankotsu punched the large man's arm and made a face at him, before moving to go after Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Genji. They were walking toward the wagon.

"Oo-aniki?"

"Hm?"

"I know you will, so this is stupid of me to say, but ah... mind Jakotsu, ok?"

Bankotsu almost laughed. Big lug was like having a butch Mama that liked to go on killing sprees in her spare time. Of course he had picked up on Jakotsu's pissier-than-usual mood-swings and had linked them to the same thing that had Bankotsu engaging in split-end producing behavior.

"I will, Mother. You mind the house and have dinner ready for when we get back, ok?"

He yelped as he barely dodged a staff hurled in his direction. "Touchy."

Bankotsu jogged to the wagon, grinning at Suikotsu's chuckles at his back.

Renkotsu and Genji were standing on either side of Jakotsu giving him lines of negotiation and having him repeat it back to them in his own tongue as if they could understand what he was saying. Well– maybe Genji could.

"We ready?" Bankotsu asked, leaning on a wooden wagon rail.

"Yes, we are!" Renkotsu seemed chipper. "Very good, Jakotsu. If you do it just like that, and make some small talk, we should have a deal before noon."

Renkotsu climbed into the wagon with a spring in his step that amused Bankotsu and took the reigns of the tied horses. "Haven't seen him with that much energy, since Suikotsu slipped that beetle in his pants."

Bankotsu waited for a snicker or an epigram and when he received none, he glanced over at his friend to find him standing braced against the wagon, his eyes closed as he took deep breaths. "Ja?"

"_Que?_"

"You sure you want to do this today?"

"If I do not do it now, I will not ever," was his solemn reply. Gray eyes opened and peered at him. "I said I would do this for you, and I will, Oo-aniki. Do not worry."

Bankotsu watched him climb into his seat and rest trembling hands on his lap.

Oh, but I do, Little Brother. I can't help it, especially not now. Should he call this off? What if Jakotsu truly wasn't ready and instead of helping Jakotsu it hurt him? What if the deal went bad and Ja blamed himself? What if...

What if the giant turtle balancing the world on its freakin' back dropped dead?

Screw "what if." Fact was that this could very well go very badly in many different ways, but Big Brother would be there to protect his Little Brother and Mama would have dinner ready for them when they got home regardless of the outcome.

"Oo-aniki?"

Bankotsu started, looking to see that everyone was staring at him. Genji, Renkotsu, Jakotsu and even Suikotsu who had come to see them off. "Sorry."

He jumped in the wagon beside Jakotsu, patting his knee. "Off we go."

The horses whinnied as Renkotsu prodded them into motion.

* * *

Jakotsu's stomach, which was uncomfortably full at the time, gave a sudden lurch at approaching the beached ships and seeing robust sailors crouched around dying fires, pausing in eating their breakfast to stare at them. Oh gods... oh gods... He wanted to sink down in his seat, grip the bucket and refuse to get out. Let Bankotsu and Renkotsu do all the talking, they were good at that.

But alas, no one spoke the language but him.

Gods, what if he spoke it funny? He spoke Japanese funny according to most people, and he'd never had anyone judge his Portuguese. He thought he'd sounded like Mama and Papa when they spoke it, but he had thought he sounded like Papa when speaking Japanese too.

Oo-aniki, I've changed my mind. I can't do this.

"I see where you get your hair from," Bankotsu whispered to Jakotsu, nudging him and gazing at several wavy haired sailors. "Come on."

The wagon had stopped moving a few hundred feet before the middle ship. Renkotsu was getting out and planting a peg in the ground in which to tie the horses. Foreign voices speaking a languages so achingly familiar assuaged Jakotsu's nerves as he realized he didn't have to translate what they were saying, he just understood.

With Bankotsu, with everyone, everything said had to be mentally translated to his native tongue before he could comprehend and respond appropriately. Though doing so was not as hard as it had been before Bankotsu... Before Bankotsu, he was not spoken to on a daily basis and no one cared if he replied back. He was not forced to master Japanese, but to only have a decent passing knowledge of it to work in town and make money for Papa.

"Would you look at that. What's that boy doing with them?"

"You don't reckon they kidnaped him, do you? He's a pretty thing."

"You sure it's a he?"

"It ain't got on no dress. Look, them's pants!"

Jakotsu stepped down onto the sand, staring at the men gazing at him in equal curiosity. He, Bankotsu and Renkotsu took their time walking closer to the sailors and stopping a few feet before them.

"Look at that wagon. Think they wants business? Better get the Captain."

Jakotsu jumped, Renkotsu had come close enough to latch onto his hair and give it a tug. Quicker than he could think, Jakotsu smacked his hand away and gave him a rough shove. "Do not touch me!"

"Greet them!" Renkotsu hissed. "And... and tell them I'm not hurting you."

Bankotsu was at his side, hand on his shoulder. "Better do as he says, they look pissed."

Jakotsu tore his angry gaze from Renkotsu to Bankotsu and looked to the sailors who were indeed glaring at Renkotsu.

Why?– and greet them? What to say?

"Good morning."

There were a few grunts and snickers. Men who ranged from short to tall, fat to skinny, with hair as yellow as the sun to hair as brown as tree bark clustered together. Jakotsu counted 8 in all. A tall man with blond hair parted the masses and the men nodded to him, eyes gleaming with quiet respect.

Was he the captain? He certainly dressed differently, wearing a bright blue shirt with long sleeves that ended in cuffs with an open "V" neck, red jerkin, long cream-colored breeches and boots as opposed to the baggy short knee-length pants and bare feet of the other men.

They all, however, smelled of smoke, grilled fish, and salt.

"What's going on here, boy? Do you need assistance?" His voice was smooth, like tea being poured into a china cup. Strong blue eyes lightly dappled with a concern that startled him, bore into Jakotsu.

His mouth fell open and he swallowed. "Ah... no. I..."

Renkotsu cleared his throat beside him and Jakotsu jumped. How had he forgotten the man was there? He once again felt the reassuring presence of Bankotsu at his side.

"This man and his son aren't accosting you?"

Jakotsu was certain his eyes became as round as the moon-shape of Renkotsu's head. His nerves settled slightly as he fought back a chuckle at the misplaced concern. The man thought Renkotsu and Bankotsu were holding him captive?– and that Bankotsu was Renkotsu's child?

"No! Not at all. They are... my friends, my business associates, if you will." The man's blond brows raised to meet his straight golden tresses and Jakotsu took it as a signal to continue.

Gods, what had Renkotsu told him to say...?

"We are here to offer trade. A good acquaintance of ours is familiar with you and your superior goods and when he learned of our..." Damn. Oh! "...future endeavors, he insisted we speak to you. We are interested in your guns, cannons, and explosive powders."

The captain rubbed his cleanly shaven chin and tipped his head back, catching the eyes of a dark-haired man behind him. Were they communicating?

"We have riches to offer in return, if you let us inspect your weapons."

"What's a boy want with guns and canons?" the captain folded his arms over his chest. He studied Bankotsu and Renkotsu suspiciously before looking to Jakotsu again. "Where are your parents?"

Jakotsu blinked. Renkotsu had anticipated that they might ask him personal questions because of his youthful appearance. "Dead, sir."

"Portuguese?"

"My mother was, sir. My father was born of this land."

"Hm." There went that look again between the captain and what had to be his first mate. Jakotsu anxiously wondered if they should be initiating a retreat, but the friendly light in the eyes of the men observing his group held him in place. He sensed no malice emanating from them. It was possible that he was misinterpreting them, but Bankotsu was always telling him he was paranoid, so if he sensed no ill-intentions...

Gah, this was why he hated dealing with people!

Renkotsu gave a pointed cough and Jakotsu glanced at him, reading his irritation at not knowing what was going on and taking perverse pleasure in it. It was a novel and wonderful sensation to finally get to be the one others depended on to be the translator. "I am working out a deal."

"What did he ask?" the captain wanted to know.

"He doesn't understand the language and wants to know what we're talking about."

The captain smiled, displaying white, even teeth and he stepped closer to Jakotsu, gazing at him intently from head to toe. "Your mother was beautiful?"

"Y...yes, sir." Jakotsu stepped back.

The man tossed his head back and laughed and Jakotsu saw that his hair was long and pulled into a low ponytail, tight at the base of his skull. The rest of the crew took it as a signal to laugh as well and to go back to their meals. Jakotsu endured a hearty pat on the shoulder with clenched teeth.

"I'm Rodrigo de Sousa."

Captain De Sousa looked ready to cast an arm about his shoulder and Jakotsu took another small step back, putting himself just out of reach.

De Sousa blinked but took the rejection in stride. "We're having breakfast. Would you stay and join us? I've got a boy here around your age..."

Jakotsu felt his heart skip a beat as it leapt into his throat. Clasping hands that had begun to sweat and tremble behind his back, he swallowed hard, trying not choke on the fist-shaped organ now obstructing his airway. "I... we..."

Gods I hate people. Gods I can't do this!

"Someone fetch Nicalao!" The captain roared. From the corner of Jakotsu's eye, he saw a man move to obey, to get _him_.

Two separate pools of sea green water mottled with golden flecks of light provided by the sun above tempted him to tread their waters, and sandy waves asked to be parted by his fingers...

The naughty areas throbbed and Jakotsu closed his eyes briefly, trying to steady himself. His stomach churned as the fluttering wings of tiny birds struggling to break free assaulted it, making him want to giggle and shriek at the same time.

The bad feelings had returned bringing along something else, something new. Pain and pleasure and... gods, could he actually want to see Nicalao? He wanted to run as badly as he wanted to stay.

"Jakotsu! What's happening now? What of the deal?"

The deal. Jakotsu's eyes snapped open and he focused solely on De Sousa. He could not be here when Nicalao arrived and had to finish this before someone brought him. He couldn't think... "Captain, we have other business to attend to today. So, if you will not give us your business, I'm afraid we'll have to go elsewhere. It would be a shame for we have much gold, silver, and silk to offer."

An emotion Jakotsu understood entered De Sousa's eyes then. Greed. Strangers with greedy eyes he could work with. Strangers with friendly eyes were as unnerving as they were alien to him.

"No, no! We will talk business, my boy, just... not today. Today's no good for business. We must get to know each other. You must tell me how you've happened upon such a strange group. It's not everyday we find another Portuguese in these parts. You must stay!"

Jakotsu forced himself to smile as he scanned for Nicalao. "I'm afraid that..."

"Rodrigo, you're scaring the boy. Let him breathe. He's only just met us and he says he has other things to do today. He can come back tomorrow."

"But Amador..."

Jakotsu stared at De Sousa and his dark-haired first mate, now dubbed Amador, who were clearly closer than leader and subordinate. De Sousa gave a heavy sigh and scowled at Amador before directing a frown at Jakotsu.

"Will you come back tomorrow and spend time with us, if we promise to discuss business with you as well?"

Why the hell were they so interested in spending time with him?

"Ja? You have to talk to us more. What's happening?" Bankotsu tapped his shoulder.

"He wants us to come back tomorrow to talk business. He says today's no good."

Bankotsu seemed confused, yet entertained by the situation and shrugged at Jakotsu. Renkotsu was rubbing his palms together, looking positively ecstatic. He beamed at Jakotsu, and the boy almost fell over in surprise. Who'd have thought Moon Head was capable of such an expression?

"Tell him 'Yes!' Tell him 'Yes, we'll come!' Genji says he has the best supplies to offer!"

Jakotsu almost groaned. "But that's not all he wants..."

"So what? Tell him 'Yes!' What else could he possibly want that we can't deliver?" Renkotsu was practically glowing and Bankotsu pretended to cough, concealing a laugh behind it.

"What do you say?" De Sousa sounded put out, maybe insulted, and Jakotsu turned to him, putting steel in his resolve and taking a deep calming breath.

_You are being selfish and cowardly_.

It didn't matter how he felt or what he wanted to do. This was for Bankotsu! He had come here to help Bankotsu. "Yes."

Drain the oceans of green and fill them both with dark blue.

"You'll come back?"

For Bankotsu.

"Yes. I'll make sure I have no other engagements so that I can spend the entire day with you tomorrow, if this will ensure a fair trade."

De Sousa nodded, eyes sparkling. "Until then. Oh wait, at least stay and be introduced to Nicalao. We don't even know your name."

Nicalao... Gods... Blue, think blue!

"Tomorrow!" The steel in his spine became liquid and he wouldn't be able to hold himself upright for much longer if he didn't move then. He practically ran back to the wagon, not looking to see if Bankotsu and Renkotsu were following and ignoring further comments made by De Sousa and Amador.

"Geez, Ja..."

Jakotsu slumped down in the seat as Bankotsu boosted himself in beside the other boy. "What all did that guy say to you? You don't look so good. Is your headache back?"

Jakotsu shook his head, leaning forward to fold his arms over his silk-covered thighs and rest his head on them as he tried to slow his heart rate and calm his breathing. He wished it was a headache; he could take medicine for that.

The buggy bounced as Renkotsu got in after unhitching the horses. "Excellent work, Jakotsu! I was expecting more haggling, and I thought he would at least want to look at the gold! What else did you say to get him to agreeon such a deal?"

"Gods, Renkotsu, get a clue!" Bankotsu snapped. He placed a hand in the middle of Jakotsu's back. "You're shaking, Ja."

"What do you mean by that, Oo-aniki?" Renkotsu asked, sounding vaguely insulted.

"That guy, the captain– he likes Jakotsu. He was looking at him like he was on some rescue mission. Save the poor orphaned kid from those Japanese heathens!"

Jakotsu felt his heart skip another beat right after he'd gotten it to slow. Was that what it was? De Sousa and his men had been so amiable because they wanted to save him?

Someone besides Bankotsu wanted to save him simply because he could claim Portuguese?

Renkotsu laughed aloud and Bankotsu's hand gripped the back of Jakotsu'skimono. "He's seriously starting to freak me out, Ja. Next, he'll crack a joke."

Jakotsu wanted to offer a snicker, but as he felt the wagon start moving, a voice sent him plunging back towards the oceans he was trying to avoid-- oceans that had somehow become golden green again.

"Josue!"

The sand beckoned his fingers to come and play.

He felt hot and cold; the birds flapped their wings again, and his heart pounded. He felt callused hands roaming in bad places and almost moaned in pleasure and arched his back. It had felt so good back then... when there was no need to spill blood. No urge to do so...

But now...

"Josue!"

"Jakotsu, who's that?" Bankotsu asked. "Is he calling you?"

"He's calling for someone named 'Josue,' Oo-aniki," Renkotsu said softly.

"That's me." Jakotsu sat up slowly. He brushed raven waves from his eyes and turned his head toward the voice.

Nicalao stood, watching them roll away. He was too far away for Jakotsu to make out his expression, but he raised a single hand, waving.

Bankotsu nudged him. "Hey, that's the guy we saw the other day. How does he know your name? Did you... Oi! Was he who you flashed the other day?"

Jakotsu flushed and Bankotsu laughed in earnest.

Something prickled against his senses, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and he looked to the side, away from his object of distress. A man was staring at them from the shadows of the boat to the left of De Sousa's and Jakotsu shuddered.

"Renkotsu, look at that man."

Renkotsu tossed an idol glance in the direction Jakotsu indicated and made a face. "That's Mauricio Diaz. Genji used to work for him a few years back when I first met him. He's a crook that will cheat you blind if given the chance. He's bad business, ignore him."

Diaz's dark gaze was hard to ignore, but too easily replaced by the piercing stare ofhoney speckled green. Ai...

Jakotsu glanced back at Nicalao who was becoming an indistinct blur in the distance. Chewing on his bottom lip, he slowly raised his hand to wave quicklythen slouched backin seat. He dropped his head between his knees to practice breathing again, ignoring Bankotsu giggles.

Well Papa, looks like I'll be joining you in hell. Oh– but don't bother saving me a seat near you.

* * *

Author's Note: So what's the verdict?–Like it?–Hate it?– Don't care either way? Either way, let me know. Please review:)

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Scrawling purple ink:) I'm glad that you like Nicalao. I crossed my fingers hoping that he would go over well, because he's important to the story. Lol, Jakotsu will always love Bankotsu, just not in the way I believe you're thinking of. Bankotsu is his brother, family, which is a different type of love, meaning no break ups or arguments could tear them apart :). Thank you so much for reviewing and hope you liked the chapter and really hope I hear from you again! Take care!

Puppy444219: Lol, well thanks! I hope you did like what you read and that you've read this chapter too :). Thanks for the line. Take care!

Paperclipluver: Lol, I hope it's a good twist. Thank you for reviewing! Take care!

Crazy yaoi fangirl: Lol, Jakotsu may like Nicalao more than just a bit ;). But like you, he's very afraid of what might become of it. Ha! On your review of chapter 3. Animes have this tendency of planting all sorts of mutant giants with blond hair and blue eyes in Japan lol! It is creepy. And yes, Bankotsu eats everything in site that didn't eat him first. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

MistressofHeaven: Lol, I'm happy I cleared up any discrepancies and always smiling at people who are curious about Nicalao. Thank you so much for reviewing, hope you liked the new chapter, and take care!

Caitriona: Jakotsu's back story is so fun to develop and fold into the mix. I'm glad you think he's deep and layered. You always try to do that with characters, but you are never sure if you're doing it well. You may think you are, but... yeah lol. :) Bankotsu is an overprotective big brother when it comes to Jakotsu and I'm glad you like his tendencies to spoil him ;). Thank you for reviewing and take care! I hope you liked the new chapter!

Crimsonfirefox: Lol! Here's more. I hope you liked it, and if all goes well, there should be more soon. Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Tareacel: Muhahaha! You like Nicalao :). I'm really glad you do, or this whole story would fall flat, because yes, it will be bittersweet and I keep changing how I want to end it. Do I wanna go angst, or hopeful? We'll see. Either way, lol, poor Jakotsu :P. Hehehe, no, he didn't realize a thing, then ;). Thanks for reviewing chica! I get sad when I don't hear from you :(. Take care!

Torn Angel Wings: Hehehe, I hope the plot thickened some more in this chapter. I'm glad that last drew you in. Until now the stories have mostly been in Bankotsu's perspective, so as I start to use Jakotsu's more I always worry about the level of confusion in the transition. Hmm... your feeling might be right ;). Take care and thank you for reviewing!

Lildaemon: Ha! Nicalao will play a big role in Jakotsu's part of this story. I'm glad you find him interesting. He'll be a fixture in the story from now on. :) Jakotsu's past is fun to weave in, but sometimes finding triggers is frustrating. Glad the smell of the spices went over well. The meeting with the foreigners... strange foreigners of whom Genji will better explain in the next chapter... I hope was interesting. And Bankotsu wants to know why he can't be cuter? Lol! Take care and thank you so much for reviewing!

Forever in Darkness: Haha! I think you are the only person who has said poor Jakotsu for doing embarrassing things in front of a cute boy! I mean, he danced around in a way you only do when you think you are alone, meaning you'd die if someone saw you, and he flashed his privates. I think the only thing he didn't do was fall on his face, lol or fart. Thank you so much for your review! Take care!

Inuyasha–angel2004: Lol, thank you! And thank you for reviewing! Take care.

YokoYoukai: Haha! I can see the Bankotsu Plague of Locusts flying out of Banryuu and smacking Inuyasha in the face. That would bring about the funniest reaction. Yup, Nicalao will be appearing a lot from now on. He's on a mission: Convince Josue that I am not a leper. Thank you so much for reviewing and take care!

Hinata: Haha! I do that too, like you think the author's just waiting to put up another chapter when you're through with the old ones. I'm glad you like it. Ooh, bad! That would be so funny, if you signed in and your readers just happen to thumb through reviews and see it. Hey, she's not dead! How dare she! LOL! Jakotsu's suffering from an illness he's never been allowed to come down with before ;) and he may feel better if he lets nature take its course. He told Nicalao his name was Josue because... well, maybe it was the moment, maybe it was the fluent Portuguese, or maybe...it brought them closer :). Take care and thank you for reviewing!

Shichinintailuv: Lol, I'm glad you're like the shift from Bankotsu to Jakotsu's perspective. I was worried about the transition. There will be a lot more of it to come. In stories to come, Suikotsu will get one too. I'm glad you enjoy Jakotsu's past. It's entertaining to write, hell to research! You'd think it be easy, but alas! Hehe, and don't feel bad for Jakotsu when Nicalao's around; he'll get better at it ;). Jakotsu says he'll come up with some creative curses for you to use in the next chapter when he's forced to hang out with his "people" lol. Love you too! Thank you for reviewing and take care!


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Cringes Yes, I know. I'm being bad again. Things have been so crazy lately. The semester is over, so of course every teacher you have has decided...wow, let's assign mad homework and long papers because we feel the students have done enough this year. Well, they probably didn't decide that in so many words (teehee) but it seems like it, huh? Well, all I can say is that after this upcoming Tuesday, finals will be over, and I will have a LOT of free time to get back on schedule with updates... for everything lol.

All right, this chapter is short and I'm if-fy about it... but it is also unplanned and unexpected. Different events were supposed to happen in this one that have been bumped to Chapter 6. Genji shocked the heck out of me with something he said and a whole new layer to the plot evolved lol. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 5

Bankotsu had been joking about Suikotsu having food ready when they got back, but apparently, someone had taken him seriously. Smoke rose from behind the house where a cooking fire had been lit, and Bankotsu smelled roasting greens and rice, but no meat!

Where was that marvelous fish Genji had prepared the other day? Pouting, Bankotsu didn't wait for the wagon to stop before hopping out. His tummy was talking to him and he wanted to tell it pleasing things, but from what his nose was whispering, he was going to disappoint.

Ai, Suikotsu, I give you one task...

"Oo-aniki, please don't jump from moving vehicles!" Renkotsu was scolding at his back as Bankotsu stalked toward the back of the house to see what was for lunch or breakfast, or whatever. He was hungry and the pitiful miso breakfast Renkotsu had made had done nothing but tease his belly.

"Jakotsu, are you all right?"

Bankotsu paused mid-stride at hearing Renkotsu ask that question–half out of his own concern, Jakotsu had been so quiet Bankotsu had forgotten about him–half out of shock. Since when did Renkotsu pretend to care about the cause of one of Jakotsu's sulks?

There was no audible answer from Jakotsu, aside from the sound of a grassy dismount and swift feet moving toward him. Bankotsu looked back to see Jakotsu coming up behind him, then passing to enter the house without even a nod of acknowledgment in his direction.

Well...

Bankotsu continued his prowl to the new cooking station and pounced on the big men kneeling by the fire. "What's cooking? When will it be ready?"

Neither jumped, Genji looking up to smile at him in greeting and Suikotsu raising thick brows in amusement. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah. It was easy. Those guys really liked Jakotsu and we may come out of this deal the richer ones." Bankotsu shrugged, trying to peer around a double set of broad shoulders to see what the men were doing. He saw the large pot of rice set aside, saw a huge plate of greens and what looked like small, uncooked dumplings, but... "Where's the meat?"

Suikotsu chuckled. "What did I tell you?"

"I owe you nothing. We placed no wagers, Suikotsu."

"I didn't say you owed me anything."

"You were about to imply..."

Bankotsu made a face. The big men had bonded while they were away. How... repulsively sweet. He cleared his throat loudly, dropping to his knees and burrowing between the two, grunting at the bone-crushing feeling of compression. Someone gave way and Bankotsu could breathe as he continue to worm his way through to the other side of Flesh Mountain and behold...

"Prawns!"

Bankotsu fell on his face as both men moved aside and he lay on his chin, staring at the peeled, raw, headless shrimp-like bodies lying before him. "Are you going to cook them or leave them..."

"We were going to serve it cold, but if you'd like me to take the time to..."

"No!" Bankotsu made a quick grab for a chunk of the rosy flesh before Genji could even think of ruining its perfection and popped it into his mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as he savored the sweet, fresh flavor. Gods, when was the last time he'd had a good prawn?

"A few weeks ago at that inn..."

Bankotsu chose to ignore Suikotsu's caustic comment, reaching for another piece of meat and rolling onto his back to grin at Genji after he'd swallowed his first mouthful. "I love you, and I am extending an invitation onto you to become a part of my band of mercenaries that will..."

"Bankotsu! Jakotsu and I are supposed to..."

"Jakotsu and you cook like shit and I don't intend to starve to death before I become the greatest mercenary in Japan!"

Suikotsu snorted, insulted perhaps. "You never complained about my cooking before."

"Oh, so you'd stop and I'd be back to eating my own crap? Think again! So, what do you say Genji? Do you want to be a mercenary?"

With a squishy mouthful of masticated prawn behind his lips, Bankotsu stared up at the red-haired man, wondering if Renkotsu had even told him about a membership proposal and if he'd even be interested in the first place?

With puffy cheeks full of food and lying in a prone position, Bankotsu started to believe that maybe this wasn't the best way to ask such a serious question. Wait, had he been serious? He'd been in the throes of a flavor induced high when his mouth had come up with something to say before the rest of him could think it over.

Suikotsu and Jakotsu were supposed to be the ones to decide this one, and after the Renkotsu fiasco, Bankotsu was hesitant to even voice an opinion, but... gods. The man's size alone was enough to make opposition wet themselves, and he... made Renkotsu more tolerable. The bald man was different in Genji's presence. Suikotsu seemed to like him. He was thoughtful and made plain rice and stopped cooking indoors for Jakotsu's sake, when Jakotsu had been nothing but an ungrateful brat.

So maybe... Just this once... er... twice... he could choose again.

"Something smells wonderful, Genji, but I told you that you didn't– Oh! Suikotsu, you're assisting and Oo-aniki... You're not...?"

Renkotsu appeared in Bankotsu's limited field of vision. Genji occupied an eye-and-a-half, so little was left for Renkotsu's head– as it was, Bankotsu could only see a fourth of it.

Jakotsu would enjoy that.

"No, he's not helping us do anything! I plan on eating tonight and not getting sick," Suikotsu said drolly in answer to Renkotsu's question that Bankotsu had forgotten.

Oi!– "Renkotsu, you've never tasted anything I made!"

They were insulting him!

"Um... no, you're right Oo-aniki, but..."

"All he had to do was look at it and know he didn't want any!" Suikotsu roared and Genji joined him, and then after a moment, another voice raised in laughter.

Renkotsu?–laughing?

Bankotsu almost choked on his food and had to sit up to swallow and gawk. Suikotsu had stopped cackling as well to stare. Blue eyes met brown. "He's been acting like this all day. Think it's a tanuki?"

"Only one way to find that out..." Suikotsu reached for the knife that must have been used to cut the seafood. Carnation colored slivers still clung to the blade. Before the cutting tool could be raised, Genji took it and placed it on the other side of his body, away from Suikotsu.

Both he and Renkotsu had stopped laughing, staring at Bankotsu and Suikotsu.

"What's going on?" Renkotsu sounded a bit nervous. He sat down to make himself level with everyone else and clasped his hands together. "Oo-aniki?"

Gah. This was no tanuki. No raccoon demon would ever play a creature so pitiful as Renkotsu in worship mode. Would an inclusion of Genji mean an exclusion of this?

He felt certain Jakotsu and Suikotsu would vote in favor of anyone who might disconnect Renkotsu's lips from his ass– they were starting to chafe him.

"I asked Genji if he wanted to be in the group. You already told him that's part of why we're here, right? To test him out?"

Renkotsu's eyes widened and his thin lips turned up into a watery smile. "Ah... yes, but I thought..."

Suikotsu grunted and Bankotsu glanced at him. "You're letting your stomach make the decision, Bankotsu. You haven't even asked Jakotsu."

But...

"Odin talked to me about your group and what you mean to do, Bankotsu, but with all due respect, I'm no mercenary. I'm a traveler."

Bankotsu blinked, shooting a startled look at Renkotsu, satisfied to see that the man hadn't anticipated that response either.

"But Genji, isn't it time to settle down. You like to build things with your hands as much as I do, but you never have the time! You've been to so many places, but know so little about your own country. Can't you travel here and have a nice place to call your home– with me around? We work so well together, and I thought..."

"You thought, Odin. You're always trying to mix others into your plans as if you can't do anything for yourself. You're smart, you're talented, you can do whatever you want. I don't know why you always assume others can do things better than you can! If you want to take over Japan, take over Japan. You don't need me, and..."

You don't need them... Bankotsu finished for him.

Well... again.

This just wasn't his day for popularity. First he was a heathen, then he was ignored, and now... he was unwanted baggage.

Cramming another prawn into his mouth, he got to his feet and stepped over Suikotsu's legs to make his exit. Damned if he'd stay where he was considered clutter. "Come on, Suikotsu."

"Oo-aniki..." Renkotsu began, but stopped at Genji's hand on his arm.

Suikotsu rose, bending to take up the bowl of rice and greens.

"You two need to talk," Bankotsu said simply. Scowling at Suikotsu's selections and reaching down to collect the platter of prawns. "And...um... if there are more of these..."

"There's more," Genji assured him, voice thicker than usual. His small eyes met Bankotsu's briefly, flashing in apology for a snub maybe not meant for his ears.

Bankotsu shrugged in reply and walked around to the front of the house with Suikotsu following. "Of all the nerve..."

"Look at it this way," Suikotsu walked beside him, "if he convinces Renkotsu he doesn't need us, then we'll be rid of him too. So, we gain or we gain."

"Sui, we need Renkotsu..."

"With Genji. With Genji around, I can deal with him, without Genji, it's only a matter of time before I hack him into pieces, Bankotsu. I mean, watching him be Jakotsu's slave has been fun, but when it's over, the fact that I hate him will still remain. Genji makes him different."

So, someone else had noticed it besides him. Hell, Jakotsu probably noticed too, but was in too much of a mood to point it out.

Bankotsu frowned and resisted chewing his braid. He really didn't want to get into the importance of having Renkotsu in the group despite his being a pain in the ass again. Maybe he should let Jakotsu explain it to Suikotsu the way he had explained it to Bankotsu when he was ready to allow Renkotsu's head to be sliced from his shoulders.

"You know Genji's probably advising Renkotsu to slit our throats in our sleep and make off with the goods we're going to get," Suikotsu grunted. "And knowing that weasel he'd probably do it, so long as he has that 'house' to back him up."

Bankotsu nearly choked on a prawn tail. "I thought the 'house' and you were becoming friends?"

"He's a nice guy. I'd like to have him along, but I wouldn't put it past anyone but you and Jakotsu not to put a knife in my back when I turned, and no one should put it past me either."

"Hm."

They reached the front of the house.

"Seriously, Oo-aniki. We didn't anticipate Genji not wanting to join us and the influence he seems to have over Renkotsu. They're like peas in a pod. They're like... you and Jakotsu. If Jakotsu told you to get out of a group, would you do it?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Probably."

"And when you got out, what would you do?"

"Kill the other members so they wouldn't try to retaliate against me, especially if I was once told that leaving meant death." Bankotsu blinked, curious. He clearly saw the point Suikotsu was trying to make, but couldn't understand why the man was so worried about it. It couldn't be that...

"Are you afraid of Renkotsu and Genji?"

Bankotsu paused before the door as he heard Suikotsu's heavy footsteps come to a sudden a halt and a deep growl. "What did you just ask me?"

"You heard me." Bankotsu was obviously failing to hide his amusement, if the dark look on Suikotsu's face was anything to go by. "You sound like you're fretting or something. If Renkotsu and his...house... choose to rise against us, we kill them, we take our new guns, and we go home. Simple as that."

Scowling, Suikotsu said, "Nothing is ever as simple as that, Oo-aniki, and... we take our new guns? What use do we have for foreign toys without Renkotsu to hide behind them? You don't even know how to use them."

Bankotsu scoffed. "I could learn. Jakotsu can ask his friends on the big boat to teach us. Even if I prefer fighting with my hands and my sword, I won't ignore the power of the weapons Renkotsu described. I want to see them in action."

Suikotsu looked heavenward briefly, before pushing past Bankotsu and waiting impatiently for him to open the door for him, since both his hands were occupied with food. Did that mean he was going to let the subject of Renkotsu be dropped or that he was too pissed to continue speaking to Bankotsu about it?

Who knew?

Bankotsu swiped a dumpling from one of the platters Suikotsu held, before pushing open the door for the man, and frowned at how heavy it was. "What the hell is this? It's like a dumpling rock. You talk about my cooking?"

Suikotsu chuckled lightly, expression softening a bit to let Bankotsu know he wasn't angry– not at him anyway. "It's a root, Bankotsu. Genji called it a potato. Taste it."

Bankotsu lifted a brow before popping the entire potato into his mouth. He'd never been known to be timid about tasting new food unless Jakotsu had a hand in making it. The root was soft, yielding easily between his teeth as he chewed. Flaky and thick, the spices that must have soaked into it, adding a tasty twinge to it that burned his tongue slightly.

"Mmm."

"That glazed over expression on your face tells me your opinion of it," Suikotsu snorted, entering the quiet house.

Bankotsu stood outside a moment longer, hoping he would hear snippets of Genji and Renkotsu's conversation from behind the house if he stood still enough. He sighed, disappointed at not being able to hear anything but Suikotsu's low muttering to Jakotsu– at least he hoped it was Jakotsu; he hoped he wasn't talking to himself again.

Frowning, he leaned on the sturdy doorframe, resting his head against the woodwork. Discomfort shifted in his belly, not quite distinct enough to be pain but not so vague that it could be ignored.

Damn Renkotsu.

While Bankotsu couldn't really say that he liked the man, slowly but surely, he'd become part of the group. Bankotsu was getting used to having him around, and every now and again, Renkotsu started to behave like he got it– got the family deal. It was beginning to look like all he needed was time.

Suikotsu might have been able to write Renkotsu off as a doomed hitchhiker, but Bankotsu could not, too much work had gone into him, and it... hurt to think that Renkotsu might choose to throw it all away in a matter of days.

He'd forgone the idea of killing Renkotsu, let him choose where their home was to be situated. Hell, he'd even let the man drag them off to the ocean, loving the fervor in Renkotsu's eyes when spoke of it... If this was all for nothing, Bankotsu didn't know if he would be able to shed many tears over the hole he'd dig for Renkotsu's body after he slaughtered him– but gods, what would he say to him before he killed him?

Suikotsu was right. Nothing was ever simple.

This was Renkotsu's chance to show loyalty, and if he didn't...

"Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu almost jumped, a prawn slid off the platter, soundlessly hitting the dirt. He stared at the fallen food absently, before pushing off the doorframe and turning to enter the single room house.

Suikotsu and Jakotsu looked up from their kneeling positions on a pallet of kimonos and yukatas pooled in the middle of the floor. Jakotsu held half a potato in one hand, chewing slowly as he arched a brow at Bankotsu in question.

Suikotsu cleared his throat pointedly.

"I... think we need to have a meeting."

* * *

Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Either way, let me know. Please review!

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Escalooney: Lol, I don't quite know about seeing Allen and Gaddes in Rodrigo and Amador. Rodrigo's too perky to be Allen, but Amador seems to be the sense of the two, so he might mirror Gaddes ;). I'm glad you checked out my other series and liked it. I do not have the drama CD but I would love to get a translation of it. Where did you get yours? Lol, well thank you for reviewing, take care...OH!–And start leaving your e-mail address so I can answer some of your questions :). I'm always telling people, I love e-mail–and I can't keep secrets for crap. So people who e-mail me usually get all sorts of extra junk, including deleted scenes and early chapter readings upon request lol.

Tareacel: Sorry, sorry chica! I've been horrible about these updates. Heck, I've been horrible about updates period. But gosh, the days have just been so short for me lately. By the time I have everything done, and have time to write, it's well past 2 am and I'm tired. After Tuesday, this will change. If it doesn't, I'll scream, I swear! Congratulations on Negare winning 2nd place. I'll have to go and read it again...because I'm pulling up memories of all of your stories that I've read and don't recall that one. Lol about the pools of green and blue. You know I think it's fun to write homosocial relationships between guys. I'm also kinda new at writing yaoi, so I usually don't tempt it unless I'm really I'm really feeling it. Lol, no Ja may not be able to have a stable relationship, but the hope now may be that he will know that it isn't his fault :) Well, chica, get writing and so will I. I'll be hitting up your story page after Tuesday, and when I finish with your stuff I'm gonna want more. :P. Take care and thanks for reviewing!

Lildaemon: Lol, it's been another while! So sorry! I hope I will get better now that school is almost over for the semester. Hehehe, glad you find the family dynamics amusing and the turtle bit I nicked from some ancient culture. I couldn't remember if it was European or Asian... but I thought it was funny lol. The foreigners... are weird lol. They were a strange lot to capture. I wonder how future scenes with them will go. I've been studying up on Portuguese sailors and...yeah, we'll see lol! Nicalao will come back in the next chapter...he was supposed to be in this one...but gah... Genji had to grow a mind of his own. I hope you liked the chapter! Take care and thank you for reviewing!

Torn Angel Wings: Haha! You sound like me. I'm not a people person either and avoid them when I can. :) :) :) Thank you so much! I am currently working on the first book to a series I've been conjuring since junior high– yet another reason why my updates are so slow in coming lol. Thank you for thinking that I could write a novel and letting me know so! Take care!

MistressofHeaven: Lol! Captain de Sousa does come on a bit...strong and I'm glad you think Nicalao is intriguing. He's going to be in the story a lot, so it would suck if he was boring lol! Writing stream of consciousness if fun and kind of new, so I'm glad you liked Jakotsu's flighty thought process. Thanks for reviewing and take care!

Forever in Darkness: Haha! I've never flashed anyone before :P but I can imagine it being awful. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you liked this one. Take care!

Scrawling purple ink: Lol! Well, I'm glad you'll live ;). Rodrigo will be in the next chapter...if Jakotsu and Nicalao will let him ;). Thanks for reviewing and take care. I hope you liked this chapter :). I'm a bit if-fy about it.

Higeki: Lol! A Ja/Inu fan? Awesome. That... yeah... I would have to read some really good stories to believe that pairing, just because Inuyasha was so freaked out at the idea that Jakotsu had a crush on him. So funny... hehehe. Yeah I loved the Shichinin-tai too. Their season was probably my favorite. Plenty of them...plenty of Sesshoumaru... yeah. Loved it lol, and I'm glad you like the stories and Nicalao! Take care and thank you for reviewing!

Puppy444219: Lol, thanks! Love the "poor Jakotsu– I suppose." Hehehe! Take care!

Shichintailuv: Hey Mac! Sigh...sorry, Ja made up no words for you in this chapter because of Genji! He opened his big mouth and unleashed a new can of worms. Jakotsu will have his chance in the next chapter, promise. Lol, the sailor guys are a bit odd, huh? But after reading up about them... yeah... I can't wait for when Jakotsu has to spend time with them either. That'll be fun ;). Thanks for reviewing and bearing with me. I hope you liked this chapter and I promise the next will be better :). Take care!


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Hey, sorry for the wait! Been...distracted. Reviews will be responded to by means of PM and e-mail. So if you'd like a response and don't have an account, please leave an e-mail addy :). Thanks and thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 6

"A gentle giant," Jakotsu mused, helping himself to another potato. Suikotsu had eagerly set the platter in front of him, when Jakotsu decided he liked them. "But you know, it should have been expected."

Bankotsu sucked prawn juice from his fingers. "Expected? How? The man's scary as a demon. Bet kids cry when they see him. You're telling me you're not surprised someone that looks like that would pass up a chance to..."

"Bankotsu, you of all people should know never to judge anyone on their appearance."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "But Ja..."

"He is Renkotsu's friend, Oo-aniki. Think about the kind of person Renkotsu is. He hides behind the strength of others. He hides behind you, us... but does he refer to any of us as friends?"

Bankotsu sighed. "No, he doesn't."

_Which is why I'm worried about what he and Genji are talking about right now_.

Maybe he should eavesdrop. It probably wouldn't be that hard to go unnoticed...

"I don't refer to him as a friend either, for what it's worth," Suikotsu snorted, ignoring both Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's irritated groans.

"He cannot call us friends because he is afraid of us. So, naturally, Renkotsu would not make friends with anyone he finds intimidating. His friends would have to be people he feels he is either on the same level with or that he can control."

"But he can't control Genji, and if those two ever got into a fight, Genji would kick his ass," Bankotsu argued.

"What makes you think he cannot control him?" Jakotsu searched for another potato in the mass of greens and pouted when he could find no more.

"Hm... the whole 'I don't want to be a mercenary. Rule Japan on your own. You don't need anyone' lecture he was giving Renkotsu as we left. He just didn't seem very submissive to me– you pig! You ate all of them?"

Bankotsu had laid on his stomach on the floor across from Suikotsu and Jakotsu, not caring about the sand he was rubbing into his clothes as he shifted about. He inched forward to stare down at the plate of greens and glare up at Jakotsu playfully.

He ate all of them. "I've never seen you eat all of anything."

Judging from the mood he had been in earlier that morning and his meeting with– a big grin stretched Bankotsu's lips wide. "Could this increase in appetite have something to do with... oh, what was his name...?"

He wasn't quick enough to dodge the closed fist coming down on his head. He gritted his teeth, giggling against the pain vibrating through his skull. Jakotsu wasn't known for pulling punches.

"Genji ," Jakotsu said pointedly, "is a people-pleaser. He will do what you ask, so long as it is not asking too much. Renkotsu has asked too much. He is asking him to throw away his life here, and come with us, complete strangers of whom he knows nothing about–"

"Other than the fact that _you_'re a pain in the ass," Suikotsu retorted. "So what about this what's-his-name Bankotsu mentioned? You sure did change the subject fast."

"He met a guy on the beach last night. That's why he was gone so long–"

"I thought we were supposed to be having a meeting about Genji and Renkotsu!"

_Was he blushing_? Bankotsu smirked at the pink blossoms blooming on either of Jakotsu's cheeks. "We are, we are, but... we also should talk about our business deal this morning. Suikotsu wasn't there after all."

"What does Nicalao have to do with our business?" Jakotsu growled, gray eyes burning black with venom. Bankotsu gulped, sitting up and scooting away from Jakotsu.

"Ni-ca-lao?" Suikotsu perked. "So, he's foreign? Portuguese?"

Jakotsu rose all in one motion, hands on his hips as he glowered down at Bankotsu and Suikotsu. "Genji is a kind man that likes to help his friends. Renkotsu befriends people who are not a threat to him. He controls them in that way, because he knows that they will never turn against him no matter what he does and that they will protect him.

As much as I do not like him, he will not turn against us because of what Genji has said. If they are as close as they seem to be, Renkotsu was not as shocked as he appeared with Genji's answer. The talk they are having now is probably Renkotsu trying to talk Genji into coming with us anyway, so that he will have someone in his corner when Suikotsu and I raise votes against his decisions."

Bankotsu blinked. Suikotsu stared. Jakotsu left, stepping over them both and stalking out the door.

"He makes a good argument. Think he's right?" Suikotsu scratched his head, glancing at Bankotsu from the corner of his eyes.

"Probably. He usually is, unless it has to do with him."

"Hm." Suikotsu fished a green bean off the potato-less plate. "He right about Ni-ca-lao being not having anything to do with our business?"

"Hell no! Lemme tell ya about how red he turned when..."

* * *

Bankotsu and Suikotsu were lying flat on their backs about an hour later, two empty platters and a few empty bottles of some delicious liquor Bankotsu had never tasted before then between them.

"That stubborn old goat is so set in his ways it would take a tsunami to... Oo-aniki? Suikotsu? Are you drunk?"

Bankotsu giggled, glancing over at Suikotsu who had rolled onto his stomach to greet Renkotsu as he entered the house. "I'm not drunk, but Bankotsu here is a lightweight."

"I'm not..." Bankotsu hiccuped. "I'm not a... I can handle my liquor! You're the one who had to lie down or fall down."

"I'm lying down cause I'm tired!" Suikotsu practically roared and then– as if to prove a point– tried to sit up and promptly toppled backward.

Bankotsu laughed until it hurt, wiping his runny eyes and nose on his sleeve before acknowledging that Renkotsu had sat down across from them. His tiny eyes shifted nervously before resting on Bankotsu, after he'd calmed.

"What?" Bankotsu fought back a grin. "I got something on my face?"

"He wants to talk about the Gentle Giant."

Dark blue eyes crossed for a moment. A giant? Where? Bankotsu wanted to fight it! A giant against his halberd– how cool would that be? But... would he count the giant as a human or demon?

What was his Banryuu count again?

"I want you to know– Oo-aniki, are you listening?"

Sure, he was listening. He wasn't deaf; he could hear him just fine. What Renkotsu should have asked was: did he understand? No! Bankotsu chuckled and he heard Renkotsu sigh.

"You're depressing Moon Head, Bankotsu," Suikotsu whispered.

"Then he should have some of this!" Bankotsu sat up, smiling as the room spun around him in a whirlpool of color. Pretty. He patted the floor, looking for a bottle and found one. Empty.

Found another. Empty.

Empty.

Well shit.

"Ah..." Renkotsu began.

"You can tell me what you would like to say." Jakotsu? He was back? Where had he gone, anyway? He could have– oh wait, Jakotsu didn't drink. Something about his dad being a drunk ass embarrassment to society...

Or something else along those lines.

"Oh, Jakotsu. How are you feeling? You look..."

He looked what? Bankotsu turned around slowly to face the door where Jakotsu was standing. His hair was wet– he must have washed it– and pulled back in loose braid to tame the curls. He was a bit pale and seemed a little tired. In short– Jakotsu looked like he needed a drink. If Bankotsu could find a bottle that still had a little liquor in it, he'd mix some in with Jakotsu's tea.

"I am fine." No snap? No glare? Just a straight answer.

But then again, the concern behind Renkotsu's inquiry had seemed genuine.

"Nothing will affect the deal."

Renkotsu's eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened and closed, before he nodded, something strange gleaming in his eyes for a moment.

Jakotsu stared at him, then raised a brow as he turned his attention to Bankotsu and Suikotsu. Bankotsu offered a wave and a belch, then laughed at Jakotsu's disgusted scowl. "Drunk in the middle of the day? You should be ashamed."

"M'not drunk! I'm full of spirit!" Bankotsu cheered, falling back on Suikotsu who grunted and shoved him off.

"Bankotsu and Suikotsu informed me of the situation with Genji, Renkotsu, so you can say what you need to say to me. The information will filter to those fools when they sober up."

A light chuckle.

Renkotsu. Hm... maybe there was something about that tanuki suspicion after all. He glanced sideways at Suikotsu to see if he was thinking what he was. Suikotsu met his eyes with a lazy smirk.

"Genji has decided that he does want to join our group. He's a traveler and he intends to travel on to Spain on Diaz's ship."

"Why not De Sousa's?"

"De Sousa is going back to Portugal and planning to stay for a while. He's... Genji told me a little more about him. He's a real patriot in some ways. Believes Portuguese boys should be raised by Portuguese people. He probably thinks we've adopted you."

"What does this have to do with Genji?"

"Ah...nothing. It..." Renkotsu cleared his throat and Bankotsu heard something scraping across the floor. Suikotsu hiccuped lightly his ear, his breath was hot and smelled of stale cabbage. Gross.

Bankotsu shifted positions.

"... just, in case you were uncomfortable with how strongly those men came off. You'd seemed nervous... But anyway, Genji said no, and I know he said some things that probably has you all questioning my loyalty to the group. Well, while I hold Genji's opinions very highly, I don't take them all to heart. Genji is... nice and he thinks so much of the few people he calls friends. If I told him I wanted to pull the sun from the sky, he'd probably tell me that he could procure me a place to store it once I'd done it. You have nothing to fear when it comes to me knowing my place. I'm staying with the group."

"That is good to hear. Suikotsu assured us that you were going to slit our throats in our sleep, so he would sleep with an eye open."

Renkotsu gasped, then... laughed again.

The tanuki was going down. Where had he stashed the real Renkotsu?

"I don't kill so directly."

"I did not think so. You are not the type to get your hands dirty."

"I wouldn't say that..."

"I would."

Bankotsu giggled at Jakotsu's bluntness. No tanuki there.

"Would you like me to inform Genji he can come in now? He is sitting in the yard, gazing at the door. Did you...?"

"Tell him that I wanted to talk to you first? Yes. Oh, and don't trouble yourself. I'll get him. You just go in and..."

"I am going out. I was just going to inform Bankotsu of it, but it seems he would not remember if I had in his present state."

"Going out? But you just got back! I want you to..." Bankotsu hiccuped and burped at the same time. "Itai!"

Suikotsu laughed and Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going? Can I come?" Bankotsu was staggering to his feet and finding it hard to stay balanced.

"No!" Jakotsu snapped. "And it is none of your business."

"You're going back to the boat to see that guy!"

Jakotsu flushed, gray eyes going wide and he searched for the correct words to say. "I am not going to see anyone! I just want to get away from you!"

He turned on his heel and stalked across the yard, seemingly snarling something at Genji and the big man rose and came lumbering toward the house.

"Damn." Suikotsu sat up, scratching his head at Jakotsu's exit.

"I second that." Bankotsu pouted, then grinned devilishly. "I bet he's going to see that guy."

"What guy?" Renkotsu asked, distracted. He was watching Genji's approach.

"The one from this morning," Bankotsu said chirpily and patted his belt to find his tiny dagger. Whispering to Suikotsu, he said: "If you dismember a tanuki, they'll revert back to their original form, right?"

"That's what I've heard. Lets try and see."

* * *

Jakotsu had climbed into the wagon, fumbling for a decent ribbon to tie at the end of his braid when he heard Renkotsu's high pitched scream. Sighing loudly, he refrained from looking back toward the house. If they wanted to behave like animals, he'd let them, but they would do it on their own.

He'd gone behind the house where Genji had left the fresh water he'd gone to fetch that morning in a large tub and washed the grit of the day out of his hair. He hadn't washed it that morning, not knowing how it would behave if he let it dry without keeping it tightly bound. He couldn't meet strangers with his hair a mess–especially Portuguese strangers.

Especially not...

Jakotsu shook his head, finding a light blue ribbon and snatching it from where it was folded at the bottom his traveling bag. He refused to keep his things in Genji's home for fear that they would leave it smelling like fish. As it was, he'd had to scrub extra hard that morning to ensure that he didn't smell like spicy fish.

_Tonight, I will sleep outside_.

Hastily, he tied the ribbon and pulled the braid over his shoulder, fingering its length. Just past the bottom of his breastbone. Bankotsu and Suikotsu would start pestering him about cutting it soon.

Perhaps he should. Maybe he did wear it too long. Nicalao's hair had only been a few inches past his shoulders...

And there he went again! Who cared about Nicalao's sandy hair? _Not Josue_.

Jakotsu blinked.

_Not Josue_... When had he started referring to himself mentally by that name again?

Troubled, he pulled a few curls from his braid to frame his face and twined his fingers in them. He sat back on the hard bench seat and stared up at the sky. The afternoon sun was sinking lower in the sky. The sailors were probably having lunch, so maybe it would be safe for Jakotsu to go to the beach and not run into one.

Perhaps he'd go to the one where he'd seen...

Well, it was off to the side.

Releasing his hair, he leaned forward, searching under the first bench seat to find his small art bag. He'd brought a few paints, some plain hair pins he'd fashioned, white sashes, and a small, flat bamboo board.

There was another yelp from the house, this one from Bankotsu.

_Animal house_.

Jakotsu slung the tiny back over his shoulder and began his trek through the woods to the beach he'd found the other day.

* * *

The ocean's call was soothing and Jakotsu was as drawn to it as he had been before. The waves caressing the surf and the sand kissing his bare toes was seductive. He'd kicked off his sandals long ago, tucking them in the pockets of his yukata. Long, light weight trousers that tied on either side, dragged through the sand.

He would have to wash them when he got back– or cut them. Perhaps he'd cut them and make– yukata shorts! Maybe he would cut all of his yukata pants! Grinning at the prospect, Jakotsu skipped out onto the virtually unmanned beach. He could see the boats in the distance.

He shrugged his bag off his shoulder, swinging it back and forth like a pendulum as he trotted across the sand. The soft sound of music greeted his ears played by a vaguely familiar instrument. It was airy and light. It sounded almost like a flute, and the tune was hauntingly beautiful.

The melody harmonized with the sea's song, begging him to perform again– and he might have, if he hadn't been curious enough to see what was producing the melody. Flutes didn't play themselves after all.

A slender boy sat with his knees pulled to his chest, sandy hair free of a bind and blowing gracefully in the wind. He held a long, seemingly wooden instrument at a horizontal angle just under his lips. He blew lightly, soft lips purring over a hole at the neck of the instrument. Skillful fingers moved to cover and uncover holes.

Jakotsu crept closer.

The music stopped.

Jakotsu froze where he was, paces away from Nicalao.

"Hey."

Nicalao barely turned his head to glance at him.

Jakotsu swallowed hard, heart racing. "H...hey."

"I thought I might see you again before tomorrow."

Jakotsu said nothing, staring as Nicalao looked back toward the sea again, setting his instrument in his lap and reaching for something in front of him. Jakotsu heard the sound of cloth unfolding and took a step closer with a curious frown. What was...?

Nicalao tossed large wad of cloth over his shoulder and Jakotsu moved to catch it. From the moment the soft fabric touched his fingers, he knew what it was before he looked at it.

His pants.

His face felt hot, and he prayed he wasn't blushing. How humiliating...

There was a soft chuckle from Nicalao, wispy and elegant. "I thought you might like to have them back. Though you seemed to be more comfortable once you'd taken them off."

Jakotsu was leaving.

"Thank you."

Jakotsu pulled his bag back over his shoulder and folded his pants neatly.

The melody started again. Nicalao had resumed his playing. Jakotsu watched for a moment, mesmerized then determined to go home. The wind picked up, blowing him forward and disrupting Nicalao's song. He ceased playing again, one hand leaving his instrument to pat the ground beside him, a beckoning ocean-green eyed glance tossed over his shoulder.

Jakotsu licked his dry lips and toyed with his hair.

He should go back.

But... he had come to paint and... it was a nice day... and...

The music started again.

The waves stroked each other, the sand licked the tender skin between his toes...

He moved forward and sat down in the warm sand, listening to the green ocean's call.

* * *

AN: Like it? Hate it? Don't care either way?-- Either way, let me know. Please review :)


End file.
